


Praying to the Moon

by RenTenTen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Business Mogul Sesshoumaru, Dark Allison for a sec and then she snaps out of it, F/M, Grumpy Derek Hale, Isaac Feels, Shippou's All Grown Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTenTen/pseuds/RenTenTen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is over and Kagome has been forcibly stranded in the present. Not being able to take the reminders of the past that the family Shrine holds, Kagome decided to move clear across the globe to our favorite supernaturally infested Californian town. Beacon Hills called out to her, she answered. How will the new exchange student take this new drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacon Hills, Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> First off. Disclaimer. I do not own Teen Wolf, or Inuyasha, or the characters of either. I do however, own their responses to the situations I've put them in and any original characters I may or may not throw into the fray. That remains to be seen. This story is a shout out to all the amazing IYTW crossovers I've read. There just weren't enough for me, so I had to make my own. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh and BTW, all mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta. Looking for one though. *hint hint*

Beacon Hills was a nice place. It was a small American town filled with plenty of green, trees, and open spaces. It was a nice change from the smog that constantly hung over and around Tokyo. It reminded her of the Shrine she grew up on, near the city but not in it, surrounded by nature to keep intact the tranquility that shrines were known for. Why, you may be asking yourself, is a girl from Tokyo, Japan, comparing her homeland to Beacon Hills, California? Because Beacon Hills was the new home of one Higurashi Kagome.

Back in Japan Kagome had been bored and depressed. Both of these states of mind were brought on by the same events, the events that spiraled around the magical well that was located on the Shrine Grounds. She was bored because she was sure that nothing in the present time could ever rival the adventures that she had in the past. Sure they were dangerous and life-threatening adventures, but Kagome – soon after her first feudal trip down the well - had come to terms with the fact that she was an adrenaline junkie. While she didn't enjoy the almost dying parts by any means, she did love the rush, pride, and safety that accompanied besting an enemy either solo or with the help of her friends.

While she hadn't always been the best fighter (she'd actually been quite crappy, clumsy, accident and kidnap prone, and weak) she eventually brought it to her group's attention that she desperately needed to be taught to fight, or at the very least defend herself. Of course Inuyasha refused to hear her plea or to help because, 1) he was a stubborn little puppy, 2) he didn't think she needed to learn these things even though – in his words – she was the "wench" that was weakest in the group.

No matter. Her logic got through to both Miroku and Sango who were both happy to help, and happy that she was taking the initiative to learn. While Kaede was already helping Kagome learn how to use her miko powers to help and heal, create barriers and other passively defensive techniques, Miroku taught her how to use them offensively, turning her miko-ki into a weapon in more ways than channeling it through an arrow. He of course taught her how to wield a weapon like the staff, he didn't want to at first, a staff being a monk's, and therefore man's, weapon, but Kagome, being a progressive woman from the twenty-first century was having none of that. He soon conceded.

He taught her how to channel her miko-ki through her muscles, making her hits much more powerful. She applied this technique to general movement and found that she could also use it to run faster and tire less during exercise. She kept these techniques to herself, the element of surprise was always the best weapon one can have against the enemy.

Sango gave her a crash course in the ways of a demon slayer. One on one close combat was her forte. Unbeknownst to them, every night as they sparred, there was one extra pair of eyes watching the going ons. This extra pair of eyes became Kagome next sensei after she outgrew Sango, which took a long, painful time.

He taught Kagome the art of the sword. Now, no one would think that the Great Daiyoukai of the Western Lands would stoop to train a lowly ningen onna anything. But Lord Sessshomaru was a tactician by nature. He saw the widespread destruction that filthy spider hanyou had already caused. He realized that even though that weak being would be no match for himself when it came to fighting honorably, with power acquired from yourself by hard, grueling work, that hanyou was not honorable. And it would take more than himself, Sesshomaru, to end his miserable life. And the only other being that had enough power to fight alongside Sesshomaru was the miko. Her power just needed to be cultivated. And that he did, all the way up until the Final Battle.

And speaking of the Final Battle brings us to the reason that Kagome was depressed. The battle was depressing enough, the specifics aren't important at this time, good triumphed over evil in the end. There were losses on both sides as expected. After the Shikon was restored to its former, completed, glory, a wish was made. The Shikon was returned to the body of its chosen protector, albeit a lot more permanently than before, and the day ended with a battle weary Higurashi Kagome on the side of the well in her time, said well permanently sealed.

The horrors of the final battle eternally etched onto our warrior's heart made it hard for her to function her first few days after the sealing of the well. She slowly got better, brighter, moving back to the girl she was before she was pulled down the well on her 15th birthday. But she could never be that girl again. She was now a woman, nearly two years older, five-hundred years wiser, and no longer naïve in any respect. After a few months, she was no longer completely depressed, but she still felt empty and cold. No longer absent from school because of her missions to the Feudal Era, she caught up, and then excelled. Well, in everything but math. She was average in that. You can't win every battle.

She decided she needed a drastic change. Mrs. Higurashi agreed. She always knew the time travelling would change her daughter, but she hoped it wouldn't have been such a bitter or painful change. Kagome decided to finish school, just not in Japan. First using her miko-ki on a globe, she expanded it to see which continent called out to her. North America, okay, a map of that. And on and on until she had a map of Northern California hanging on a wall in her room and a dart in her right hand. Closing her eyes, and then covering them with her left hand for good measure, so as not to skew the results, Kagome imbued the dart with her now blue spiritual energy, and threw it at the wall that held the map. Hit the mark that's meant for me. She chanted internally. Opening her eyes after the dart had left her fingers, Kagome watched in awe as blue flames leapt from where the dart landed, devouring the paper several inches outward from where the dart landed. The flames finished, and surprisingly, they hadn't created any smoke. Kagome approached the remains of the map on her wall, where the dart struck there was still a small circular piece of map maybe an inch in diameter, she removed the dart from the wall, and the small piece of paper fluttered to her carpet. She picked it up, and looked to see where her future would start. Hmmm. Beacon Hills it is then.


	2. Who Knew Graveyards Could Be So Lively?

All in all, setting up in America was relatively easy. She applied for and received a student visa. It was good until she graduated from American high school, and even then she could apply for an extension if she decided to stay for college. The language barrier was not a problem. English was her second best subject, just under History, which was number one for obvious reasons. Finding a place to live was finished within a week. She found a nice-sized apartment that was perfect for one. Although her family lived frugally and on the shrine, insurance money from her father’s fatal accident had been set aside for both Kagome and Souta, to use when they came of age, or if something happened to their mother. Mrs. Higurashi was able to release it to her daughter before the expected age. She believed this would be good for her daughter and had no qualms about doing so. Kagome was a responsible girl. She would have a new environment and a safe home, and hopefully that would lead her to happiness.

With everything packed, and tearful goodbyes abound, Kagome boarded the plane to California scheduled to arrive both eleven hours later, and the day before. Gotta love time zones.

Arriving to  _her_  apartment was surreal for Kagome. Her furniture had already been moved in, so as she crashed onto her lovely new pillow top mattress, she promised herself that she would Skype her mom when it was a more reasonable time in Japan.

After several hours of sleep, the rumbling of Kagome’s stomach became too loud and too painful to bear. She had no groceries, so it was time to get up, and get some. After a nice long shower that removed the dirt and sweat she acquired from travelling, and a quick peak at the GPS on her phone to see where she was going, Kagome left her apartment, locking to the door behind her, and was on her way to the store.

It was dusk now, she was glad she woke up in actually enough time to go somewhere before everything was closed. It was quiet, something she appreciated, as it gave her time to reflect. She must have zoned out while she was reflecting, because while she was still on route to the grocery store, she was now on the sidewalk in front of a  graveyard. She decided that now was as good as any time to pay her respects to the dead of the city that she was now inhabiting. It was her duty as a miko, and well something that just came naturally. She walked further into the cemetery, weaving in and out through the headstones, never standing on someone’s plot for too long for fear of being rude to their resting spot. Finally, she spotted a stone bench, it would be a perfect place to rest and pray. She sat down, noticing that there was a shovel forced into the ground, standing upright in a plot about ten feet away from where she now sat.

Bringing her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench, Kagome’s handed folded together, her eyes closed, and she began to pray/meditate. A few minutes passed, or maybe it was a half hour, eyes still closed, Kagome could sense that the sun had lowered even more, increase the darkness that was cast over the grounds. She also sensed another aura coming closer to her. The aura continued closer, until the sound of shuffling feet could be heard. A lot can be said of how a person walks, whether or not they have confidence being one major thing. This person was way on the “no!” side of that particular scale.

His aura, she could tell it was a he now too, called out to her. It was sad, broken, in pain. Much like hers. Though she could tell that he was dealing with both physical and mental anguish. That much negative emotion in his body meant one thing, that he was abused and needed healing. She had already decided to help him. He just didn’t know it yet. Maybe they could help each other. His footsteps stuttered, then stopped. He had finally noticed her. Taking a deep breath, opened her eyes, and saw…him. Sapphire blue clashed with coffee brown and she knew that he was the reason that she was in Beacon Hills. He called her there. Their souls were twined, she knew, what they’re relationship would end up as was still up in the air, but for now, she just needed to introduce herself, and make a good impression.

He looked shocked, probably because not a lot of people like to hang out in cemeteries, so she smiled at him. His shapely eyebrows shifted higher on his forehead, and she suppressed the urge to chuckle. Laughing at people is not a good way to make friends. He wasn’t responding well to the invitations she was giving him, so she took it a step further.  _He’s been hurt_ , she reminded herself.   _So you’re going to have to take charge in this. Slowly but surely…_

“Hi.” She said, smile still firmly in place, small but there. She didn’t want to freak him out with the megawatt smile on their first encounter. She’d save that for later. He blinked. Eyebrows lowering slightly. Looked around as if to make sure she was talking to him. After a while, he responded.

“Uh…hey.” He replied softly. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a looking at the ground more than he was looking at her. She realized that he’s used to being in the background, and not being noticed.  _Well that will change. Now that I know who he is, he’s my number one priority now._   She mused.

“My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. I’m new to Beacon Hills.” And America in general. He pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck. So curly. It looked so soft too…her hands were itching to touch it. Later.

“Ummm…Isaac….Lahey. I…uhhhh..” he trailed off and blushed. Looks like he wasn’t going to finish that thought. So shy.

“Are you here visiting someone?” She asked.

“Oh..no…” pause “umm…are you?” She was proud of him for asking her a question.

“No. No.” She shook her head. “None of my relatives rest here. But I find graveyards such peaceful places. Don’t you?” That is, established graveyeards, where the majority of the inhabitants have been dead for a while. Not the kinds of graveyards that were filled to the brim in one day.

“Umm…yeah. I mean, I guess so…I…uhhh…actually work here after school.” What? He was volunteering information? She gave herself a mental pat on the pack. Just a few minutes with him and he was already moving up in the world. As if in order to confirm to her what he had just said, he walked over the shovel that was standing up in the dirt, and lifted it out, starting to dig.

“Hmmm.” She replied. If she had not spent so much time digging graves in the feudal era, she might have found the work relaxing. She stood. He watched her but continued to dig. “Well, I’ve already distracted you enough from your duties, I should be on my way.” He faced looked panicked at that.

“Wait!” He said, louder than the soft whispers he used before, but still not nearly loud enough to qualify as yelling. He seemed to realize that this was out of character for him, so he blushed. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you stayed. It’s not a problem.” She smiled at him, making his blush darken.

“I would stay. But before I stopped here, I was only my way to the store. As you can see, it’s getting dark pretty fast, so I should be on my way. It was nice meeting you Isaac Lahey.” She tried out his name on my tongue. She liked it. It felt like it belonged there. It seemed like he liked it too if the change in his blush meant anything. She gave a slight bow of her head to him and turned to start walking away. She turned back mid-stride. “Hey Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“No, but I'll be here the day after.”

“Well, I’ll see you then. Oh, and I’ll be starting at Beacon Hills High next week, so I’m sure I’ll see you then, right?”

“Y-yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Well, until Thursday.” She turned, walking away again, giving him a small backward wave.

**Isaac**

I thought they had put a new statue on a cemetery grounds. That’s what I thought before Kagome Higurashi opened her beautiful eyes, smiled at me, and introduced herself, to me. She was so still and silent, the wind didn’t even dare move her inky hair around. But she wasn’t a statue, though if she was she would have no doubt been an angel, and when she looked up, she looked straight at me. Not through me like I wasn’t there, or around me like someone more important was behind me, but she looked into me, and somehow, I know she saw me. I have a feeling like she’ll always see me, and that’s the best feeling I’ve in a long time. Possibly ever.

I can’t get over how beautiful she was. Even now, hours later, I’m lying on my bed, new bruise on my ribs, and it barely hurts. I feel happy just remembering her. Her silky black hair. It was so long, longer that any girl I’ve ever seen. Down to her waist. And wavy. I bet it smells nice. Like flowers. And her eyes, almond shaped. She was obviously of Asian descent, but she had bright blue eyes. Just amazing. And her eyelashes, I was standing a good distance away, but I could tell they were long. I could see how they kissed the tops of her cheeks when her eyes were closed. And her lips, do I really have to say anything. It’s final, she’s perfect. I can’t wait to see her again in two days. By then I think I can build up enough courage to talk to her more. If I talk to her more, she’ll stay longer, and I’ll get to hear her lovely voice more.

And I didn’t notice this until I left, but the whole time she was there, near me, the sadness I’ve carried in my soul for so long, didn’t hurt at all.

**Kagome**

The first thing that I thought of when I saw Isaac was “wow” and “oh Kami.” Possibly at the same time. He was cute. More than cute, really, super cute. With the potential to be burning hot gorgeous sexy. Yes. All of the above. At the same time.

His brown hair, so curly. His lips, the perfect shape for kissing, and you know, talking too. That bone structure was nothing to sneeze at, he was perfect. The only thing that was not perfect was the kicked puppy vibe I was getting off of him. It was strong and toxic and I didn’t not like it one bit. No one messes with  _my_  puppy Isaac and gets away with it. Yeah, I claimed him. So what. He’s mine, at least in my head. Kami, I feel like a total Kouga.


	3. Werewolves in Paradise?

I saw Isaac again on Thursday, just like I promised. I came around the same time. He was busy at work by the time I got there, doing some minor landscaping. It was a sight to see. Now I have seen plenty of highly attractive male specimens on my journeys through the feudal era. I mean, how could I not. Demons were everywhere, and the ones that could achieve a humanoid appearance were created to be more gorgeous than any mere mortal. But no one had ever appealed to me like Isaac had in that moment. Not Inuyasha, not Koga, not even Sessh – well, not gonna lie, maybe Sesshomaru, but that icicle up his butt definitely lowered his overall appeal score down quite a few notches, even after we sort of achieved friend?ally?acquantance-that-you-nod-at-when-you-see? status.

  
But back to Isaac, when I happened upon him pulling weeds around the headstones, there was sweat involved – his – he was glistening, there might have been some tears of joy – mine – all I know is that at that point in time, I really wanted one of the great painters of the olden days to come and capture this moment in time for all eternity. Which is why I might have taken a picture of him before he noticed me. I wasn’t being creepy, he was mine after all. He just didn’t know it yet.

  
He talked more this time. Still not a lot by anyone’s standards. But he asked me questions about myself, and we spent the night talking. Sure I was doing a vast majority of the talking, but it was progress, and I could tell that he was content. His aura was drenched in happiness; there was no pain or sadness there that I could sense. But I wanted to know what had made him that way. I wasn’t going to ask him, I didn’t want to drag his thoughts down to a dark place, Kami knows that I knew all about dark places. Hopefully, he would find enough comfort with me to tell me on his own.

  
I left him again before it got completely dark, I wanted to try and cook a new dish and of course needed some more groceries. I walked into the store and picked up one of the hand baskets. I was in the pasta aisle when I picked up on some very interesting conversation and auras. Well just one aura really. The other was completely human, no doubt about it, but the one that caught my attention was something I had never felt before. The aura that caught my attention reminded me of Kouga, the special signature that marked him as wolf. What I was feeling wasn't youki, but something still... magical for lack of a better term. It wasn't holy, and from what I had observed by gently prodding it with my own ki, is that it was affected much in the same manner as a youkai. Not that I was going to be purifying anyone anytime soon. Nope. It was just good to know. Besides, his aura was split. Half with the neutrality of human and half something wolfy.

What an odd mixture. Because from what I could tell, it wasn't mixed in the same way that a hanyou's would be. It was just strange, different. And I wanted to know what it meant. Good thing they were only in the next aisle over and I could use my ki to enhance my hearing.

"Scott, I really think we should think this through some more." An adolescent - human - boy whispered. "Lydia's been missing for a day. She's out in the woods naked," Well that's never good, I thought, "probably scared and confused out of her mind. The full moon's coming soon. If we don't find her first the hunters will. And it won't be pretty when they do. So what I need to know is what was going on in your mind when this was happening to you." There was a slight pause. "Scott?" A snapping sound was heard after that. "Hey buddy, snap out of it. What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Stiles but..." The wolf-human-creature supposedly named Scott trailed off.

"What, man?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but my skin felt all tingly for a second and it kinda felt like, well, I don't know what it felt like but it was weird."

Oops. He must have felt me when I was examining him. I needed to be more careful. Quickly I pulled my ki back to my body, blocking my aura and scent from anyone who could possibly track them. I continued to shop, keeping my ear on the guys as I ran through the information that I just acquired.

First of there was this girl, Lydia, who was missing. She was naked in the woods, and that guy Stiles had put emphasis on the full moon's rapid approach. That info, coupled with that guy Scott's wolf-like attributes, gave me a pretty good idea of what was going on. It sounded very much like Inuyasha's transitions on new moons, except instead of turning into humans, these humans were turning into wolves. Weird. Naked + woods + full moon + wolfy aura = ? Now I wasn't all caught up on American folklore, and my time in the past seriously disrupted my understanding of pop culture, but even someone living underneath a rock could figure out this mystery. I, Higurashi Kagome, had just moved into a town with at least one teenage werewolf. I seem to have a knack for getting myself into strange situations.


	4. School is for Fools

I hadn't seen Isaac all weekend. I mean, we didn't make any plans to see each other really, but I was periodically stopping by the cemetery in the hopes that I would see him, and we would talk, and that he would profess his undying love for me...cough. I mean. We weren't by any means there yet, but a girl could dream. Unfortunately, I didn't run into him at all. One time as I was passing the cemetery, I did see that some police caution tape had been put up around one of the grave sites. The news chalked it up to some grave robbers looking for loot. It's too bad that people these days really don't understand that you should really respect the dead. Because one day a witch could just dig up somebody's remains and then steal your unsuspecting soul to reanimate them, but, I'm getting ahead of myself.

The news also said that they found that missing girl, Lydia. That was good. But it also made me think about that conversation that I happened upon when I went to the store last week. Did Lydia ever transition into what those boys thought she was turning into? I was starting school today, was I about to enroll in school where two teen wolves attended? Well, at the very least, this all would prove to be entertaining.

Falling under my adrenaline junkie tendencies, was my "need for speed." How could I not learn to love the wind blowing through my hair when I was carried on Inuyasha's back while in pursuit of a jewel shard? Or the man eating butterflies that inhabited my stomach whenever Kouga wanted to take a leap off a cliff while I just so happened to be under his arm? First it was a fear, and now it was a love. I had to splurge on my baby when I came to America. I mean, I needed some form of transportation, so why not a sleek, black Ducati 848 EVO?

I was planning on arriving to school early. Early enough so that I could get my schedule, and get at least a basic memorization of the school grounds so that I wouldn't be walking around lost all day. That had been me before, I refused to be the lost girl any longer. Unfortunately, life happens, and I arrived to the school later that I suspected. On the plus side, I got a pretty good park. Close to the school, next to a sexy silver Porsche that was probably owned by a raging douchebag, I don't know, it just sort of gave off that aura. On the negative side, basically everybody was at school already waiting for classes to start, standing outside socializing, when I pulled up. And everybody at some point during my smooth entrance spared at least a glance. That was one thing I forgot to factor in when I was making all these life-changing decisions, one thing I did not want to go through: being the new girl, in the middle of the semester.

And I couldn't help that after I parked, and pulled my helmet off - making sure to shake my hair enough to relieve myself of helmet hair - everyone that had been looking my way was now entranced by the exotic new girl. It also didn't help my newly forming rep that I had worn full leathers to school today. So, the conversations floating around the school that morning went a little something like this:

"Hey bro! Did you see the new chick pull up this morning?"

"Yeah, man, totally bad ass, leather and a bike. I bet she's part of a gang!"

"So awesome dude. Hey, I bet you I can get her digits before you..."

And that was just a little taste of what was going on inside the minds of the teenage boys that inhabited the school. But the real reason that I had worn my leathers was because on my first day of school, I wanted to make a good impression and wear a dress. However, I'm not stupid enough to not have leg protection while going 45+ down the curvy back roads of this town, on a motorcycle. My reflexes are awesome, but safety first!

Before I made my way to the front office, I searched out a restroom, to change my outfit. Finding one, which was empty, just how I liked them, I pulled out the skirt portion of my dress from inside my pants, then pulled off my pants placing them in my backpack. The hunter green dress hit just above my knees, it was form fitting in the torso, then flared out after it hit my hips. I kept my black leather jacket on, and the black sneaker wedges I had rode in on. Helmet in hand, I left the girls' restroom in search of the office. It wasn't too hard to find, seeing as how it was comprised almost completely of windows and located smack dab in the middle of the school. I walked toward the reception desk, making my presence known to the mom-aged woman behind the desk. She had drastically short red hair, and although short hair was the style, hers just made her look way to severe. But maybe that's how she wanted it. Her nameplate read Mrs. Argent.

I smiled at her in greeting, and she smiled back, but it didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi." I gave a small bow of my head. "I'm the new exchange student. Today is my first day. I trust the school has received all my documents?"

"Ahh. Yes." She replied, gathering some papers. "Miss Higurashi, you're from Japan, are you not?"

"Hai." I nodded. 

"I must say, your English is superb. I can barely detect the hint of your accent." I smiled and bowed again at her compliment.

"Thank you very much. English was one of my best subjects at my old school. I am sure my old Sensei would be happy to know that his teachings were not lost due to disuse."

"I have here your schedule, and a map of the school. Before you get started, the principal would like to see you. By the time you get finished with him, I'll have someone here that can show you around." She handed me the papers, and pointed me to the principals office.

"Thank you." I said, heading towards the closed door. I knocked, and after hearing a muffled "come in," I opened the door and walked in to find a white haired man sitting behind a desk by the window.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat." The old man said in a deep, rumbling voice. For the most part, I found deep voices soothing, but for some reason his grated on my nerves. And there seemed to be a practiced kindness to his demeanor. Genuine kindness needs no practice. I didn't like or trust him. I smiled anyway as I sat, no sense in letting the principal know that you didn't like him straight off the bat. His name plate read Mr. Argent. Was the school being run by this Argent family or something?

"Hello Principal Argent." I greeted.

"Miss Higurashi. A pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Gerard. Now, I must know, whatever was it that persuaded you to enroll in our school. It's not everyday that we get a student straight from another country, especially since we don't have an exchange program." He smiled that smarmy smile and I threw up a little in my mouth, hoping against all hope that the grimace I was feeling on the inside translated into a smile on the outside. Nosy old man. 

"Well, I am the oldest child in a family of shrine keepers, so when I graduate, whether it be from high school or college, it is my duty to return home and take over the task of running the shrine. Until then though, I am free to have as many adventures as I want, so one of the first things I wanted to do was to visit America. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." That seemed to make him chuckle. I may not have liked him, but I know that being in the principal's good graces can get you out of a lot of sticky situations. Situations that I seem to find myself in a lot. "As for how I ended up here, well, I threw a dart on a map." Well, some of the truth is better than lies I won't be able to keep up with.

"My, my. That is quite interesting. Now," he started to shuffle around some papers, "I see here that there were quite a few absences in school last year, and you're grades weren't looking to good either. I need to make sure that you'll be able keep up with the amount of work here, especially since it will all be in your second language."

"Rest assured Prin-" he gave me a look, "...Gerard...-san" saying his first name left a bad taste in my mouth, not to mention is was just plain weird, I put the honorific on the end just to give myself some sort of comfort, "I will be able to keep up with the work. If you look at the end of last year and my most recent term you will see that I overcame the obstacles I was facing the previous year and went to excel in all my classes, as well as no absences at all." I finished with a deceptively sweet smile.

"Yes, I do see that. If you don't mind me asking, what was the cause of all those absences? You records mention vaguely about a medical condition, but I'm afraid it's not very clear." Gosh. I didn't know talking to the principal would be the third degree. I really don't know why he needs to know all of this. Good thing I prepared.

"Well, I have pretty severe fibromyalgia." I mentally shook my head at the outrageous diseases that jii-san made up for me while I was in the past. At least with fibromyaglia's vast range of symptoms, I could cover myself if Principal Argent ever found an itemized list of reasons why I was out 'sick'. "Last year it flared up really bad, multiple times. But I'm in remission right now, and hopefully I'll stay in the clear for a while."

"Such a positive girl, and after having to deal with so much." I held in a snicker. Looks like he bought it. "If you ever feel your symptoms coming back, don't hesitate to call in, I'd rather you miss a few days than go into a full blown attack because of the stress." He nodded like a concerned grandfather. Yeah right.

"Thank you so much for understanding. But if you wouldn't mind, could the reasons for my absences be kept between us. I don't want anyone treating me any different." Yeah, I was laying it on thick. So what? And I didn't need anymore Hojo's in my life trying to give me medicine for fake ailments.

"Of course. It'll go in the vault." Yeah. I was his new favorite student. That innocent act always works. And you know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. "Now, the bell for first period has rung already, and I'm sure your guide is waiting for you." He tapped the button for the intercom on his desk and static answered. "Victoria," he spoke into the microphone, "Kagome is ready for class now, you can send in the guide." A few moments later, there was a light tapping on the door, and a small hand opened it.

This hand was connected to a wrist, which in turn was connected to arm, which belonged to a pretty brunette. She smiled and waved at me awkwardly.

"How's it going, my name is Allison. You ready for your tour?"


	5. Villain, Thy Name is Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just want to thank all my reviewers, followers, and people who've made my story one of their favorites. Idk. Is it just me, or does the chapter title sound like something Shakespeare would say, and/or a Sailor Moon episode title?

"...So here's the auditorium, and oh look, another girls restroom, some more lockers, and that completes our tour for today." Allison smiled. We continued to walk, I assumed to class. Since it was in the middle of first period, there was no one in the halls but us, and the occasional straggler. The only sound echoing through the way was the clack of Allison's heels on the tiles. I had learned long ago how to walk silently. If I could do it in the middle of the woods where dry leaves and crunchy sticks made there home, I could definitely do it when there were no obstructions in my way. Allison was a nice girl, she wore a fashionable outfit and had a cute dimple in one of her cheeks. I was jealous, I always wanted dimples. But she seemed conflicted. About what? I had no idea. The silence was stifling, I had to say something to break the tension.

"So, both the secretary and the principal were Argents. I guess that family runs the school." I really didn't know where I was going with that thought. It was just the first thing that popped into my mind. Maybe I was subconsciously trying to get the inside scoop on that creepy family. I did notice though how Allison flinched when I brought that up. I also saw how she straightened her shoulders and steeled her resolve. She sighed, a long, depressing sigh.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later, and I'd rather it be from me. My last name is Argent too." Oh man Kagome, you really stepped in it. "And you'll hear some rumors around the school about how my Aunt was a psychotic killer. Those aren't rumors, they're true. So go ahead, run away, put a good amount of distance between yourself and the crazy serial killer girl while you still can." 

"Well, I can truthfully say that was something I wasn't expecting to come out of your mouth right then. But, why would I want to get away from you?" I was confused, maybe I missed something.

"Because, my Aunt killed a bunch of innocent people." Still not getting it...

"..and you where there right next her, killing people as well?" 

"No, I was just a kid." My twisted imagination spewed out a chibi Allison going around killing people. It was slightly amusing, but then she morphed into Kohaku and it wasn't funny at all anymore.

"...but you knew all about the people she was killing, and you didn't tell anyone about it?"

"No! I didn't even know about this until after she died."

"So then why would I walk away from this completely normal, and dare-I-say innocent, girl, just because she has some less than normal relatives?"

"Because she was crazy."

"Pssh." I said, waving my hand dismissively, "Everybody has that one crazy Aunt. The real question is, are you crazy?" I stopped our aimless wandering, and turned her to face me.

"No." I looked into her eyes and arched my eyebrows, trying to get her to see where I was going with this line of conversation. It finally clicked. I saw it in her eyes.

"Okay, then." I turned back around. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To your locker." She pointed to my helmet. "You still need to put that away right?" She smiled a little smile.

"Yep." 

"We'll here we go," she said, tapping the last locker in the row were were currently in, "this is some prime locker real estate. Far away from classrooms so no teachers can't see you when you sneak out of class early, and at way the end, so you're not squeezed between any weirdos."

"Perfect. Because I sneak out of class all the time, and I hate other people. Weirdos or not." We shared a smile at my sarcasm. 

"So what's next?" I asked after I placed my helmet and unnecessary books in my locker.

"Well, I took the liberty of looking at you schedule, we have the same first period, Chemistry with Mr. Harris." She looked at her watch. "And if we leave right now, we can make it there with seven minutes left in the class. I hope you don't mind, but I've kinda been extending this tour and taking the long way around campus just to put off going to that class."

"What? Is the teacher that much of a jerk?"

"He's the worst."

"Well, in that case, I have no problem with what you did. If anything, that makes me the hero in the situation, does it not?"

"How do you figure that?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it was my presence that allowed you to skip most of his class."

"I suppose you're right. Well," she came to a stop in front of a closed door, "here we are. Before we go in, I just want to say, thanks...for what you said earlier."

"Not a problem. If other people here can't grasp that obvious piece of common sense, then you don't need them." She nodded, and opened the door. I followed her in. Luckily, we weren't interrupting a lecture, everyone had their attention focused on packets of papers on their desks. And the teacher was sitting down at his desk...playing angry birds? Whatever. Allison cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned, and glared at us. Rude.

"Mr. Harris? This is the new student, Kagome Higurashi." I gave a slight bow.

"Great, another kid." He grumbled. He gave us both two obscenely thick packets. "These are due tomorrow at the beginning of class." He looked at the clock. "Maybe if you came earlier then you'd have less to do tonight at home. And you," he turned to focus on me, "take any seat that isn't filled." Allison and I walked to the seat, she sat down next to a pretty red head girl absorbed in her work. I mouthed "he's so rude" to her. She nodded in reply and threw me an exasperated look. I head toward the back, there was only one table open, and it was completely empty. It made me wonder if someone was missing this class, I shrugged it off, in order to ponder more pressing matters. 

When I first came into the room, I was assaulted with two familiar auras. The two auras I felt in the supermarket the day when I found out Beacon Hills' secret. Sitting at the back of the classroom was a godsend, I could observe people without them knowing what was going on. In a few seconds, I connected the familiar auras to bodies. I couldn't see their faces from my vantage point, but I'd get a good look at them later. They were both sitting next to each other, and their head were together as they whispered about something. They weren't very good at whispering, which is probably why Mr. Harris kept glaring at them. The human counterpart was the pale boy to the left, with his brown hair in a buzz cut. The werewolf was a tan boy, with a mop of black hair on his head. I looked down at their backpacks as saw that they both had some sort of weird stick attached to their bags. I assumed that it meant they were in some sort of club or sport together. I'd ask Allison about the stick in about forty-five seconds. When the bell rang and we were dismissed.

And then there was this whole thing about this crazy chemistry packet, that was due tomorrow? I'd talk to Allison about that too.

The first day of school was finally over, and I found myself herded to a sported field behind the school by Allison, who had found me after my last class. We walked up the metal spectator stands to sit next to a red head whom I recognized from Chemistry that morning.

"Hey Kagome, this is Lydia." Allison said, gesturing from me to the girl. Could this possibly be the infamous Lydia that everyone had been talking about today? The one that had been lost in the woods nursing a possible werewolf bite? "Lydia, meet Kagome. Be nice." I assumed that last part was more for Lydia than for me. Lydia then turned towards me, looking me up and down in a gesture that was not inconspicuous in any way. She was sizing me up, and she wanted me to know it. It was then when I labeled her as the staple stereotypical mean girl in every American high school drama. She then graced me with a smile. It was so good that if I hadn't seen how she was looking at me earlier, I would have though it was real.

"Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out for me to shake.

"For me as well." I responded, turning my head towards the field. Apparently, some sort of sports practice was taking place. I saw that they used the same kind of sticks I saw attached to Stiles' and Scott's bookbags. Maybe they were here. I turned to Allison.

"I was meaning to ask you, I saw some of those sticks earlier and I had no idea what they were for. What is this sport called?"

"Oh that's right," Lydia started, I don't remember asking her anything, "you are the foreign exchange student." She said it like it was a bad thing. "This is lacrosse. It's a major pastime here in Beacon Hills."

"Hmm. Okay." I said, looking out across the field once more, trying to spot the boys. Finding one of them was easy. He was on the bench, and since his helmet was off, and the only view I got of him was the back of his head, I could match it. "Who's number twenty-four?"

"Oh. Why do you want to know his name? I think it's Kyle. Or maybe Steve. Something like that." Lydia said.

"That's Stiles Stilinski." Allison corrected, rolling her eyes.

"He's in our Chemistry class, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And he sits by someone too." I frowned, as if I was trying to remember something. "Whoever he was sitting by plays lacrosse too, I saw a stick on both of their bags."

"Yeah. That's Scott McCall. He's number eleven." So she knew who Scott was, but she didn't know who Stiles, who seemed to be his best friend, was? Crazy. I noticed that Allison got really quiet when Lydia mentioned Scott's name. There was definitely something going on between them. I couldn't stand the awkward silence that seemed to envelope us after finding out who the boys from the grocery store were, so I said something.

"Hey, do you guys know someone named Isaac Lahey?" That got Lydia's attention. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw that number eleven - Scott - seemed to have sightly tilted his head in our direction. Well, he was a werewolf, his sense of hearing must have been amped up. But, I don't see how just saying Isaac's name in the midst of everyone talking could have made him focus on me, unless he was listening to our conversation already. Naughty, naughty.

"Going straight for the good gossip, aren't you new girl?" Said Lydia, there was a glint in her eye and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Allison was silent, just watching her friend get revved up.

"I don't know about any gossip, but feel free to enlighten me."

"Well, he's only the hottest topic in school right now."

"That's strange, I haven't heard anything about him."

"It's because you need to know who to talk to. And luckily, I'm the who for you. It all came to a climax on Friday. It's too bad you just missed it."

"Wha-" I was going to ask, 'what happened' but Lydia just kept talking like I wasn't even there.

"Apparently, on Thursday, Isaac's father was brutally murdered. They didn't find his body until Friday. I heard that it was pretty gory, he was in his car, and the door had been ripped off. Then he was ripped to shreds. Isaac came to school the next day, like nothing had happened. But during lacrosse practice, the sheriff's department came down to arrest Isaac. My boyfriend Jackson - he's the captain of the team - lives near Isaac, and he said that every night Isaac's dad would beat him. He could hear the screaming all the way in his house. That was why they arrested Isaac, because he was the only one that had a motive to kill his dad." Lydia finished her story with satisfied expression on her face. I, however, was less than satisfied.

"No." I shook my head. "That doesn't sound right. That doesn't sound like something Isaac would do." Scott seemed interested that I thought so, he had tilted his head back toward us. Lydia just continued her story.

"And then, even after they put him in the holding cell on Friday, he somehow escaped, and now he's a wanted fugitive."

"You say that it doesn't sound like Isaac. Do you know him?" Allison asked.

"He was the first person I met when I moved here. That's too bad, I was really hoping to see him again. I hope they get all this cleared up soon."

"Ugh. Why are you interested in him? He was so boring. Well, before all of this went down. Now he's like psychopathic killer status. No offense Allison." This girl was so rude.

"He's not boring, or a psychopath. He's just shy and misunderstood. And apparently for good reason." I defended. What kind of person was this Jackson character that he could listen to Isaac's screams night after night, and not tell anybody?

"Whatever." Lydia rolled her eyes. Guess I ruffled her feathers. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"So, Allison." I turned to the quiet girl, trying to get her mind off the depressing things it must have landed on. "About that lovely Chemistry packet. Do you think that you and I could work on it together today? I hardly got anything done on it, I don't know about you, but I could use some help." Allison nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good. You could come over to my house," a frown crossed her face, "or we could go to yours."

"My place is fine." I agreed. It seemed like she didn't want any friends over to her house. Hey, even if I was related to Gerard or her mom, I wouldn't want to be over there any more than necessary either.

"Lydia?" She asked. I personally didn't want the girl anywhere near me at the moment, but if Allison wanted her to come, I would deal with it.

"Finished it in class." Of course you did.

"So I didn't see you at lunch, or in any of my other classes. What are you taking?"

"That would be because I'm actually a Junior. I'm taking Sophomore Chemistry because the classes and credits in Japan are quite a bit different than here. My sciences didn't exactly add up, but the rest of my classes are at Junior level. And lunch, well I was planning on trying to find you, but then I had to talk to the guidance counselor about my transition, and that took up the whole break."

"Are you sure you want to be seen hanging out with underclassmen?" Lydia asked, but I'm sure it was less her asking out of concern for me, are more her trying to figure out how to spin it in her favor. "It could seriously mess up your social status."

"Status means nothing to me." I replied. And truthfully, it never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know what you're thinking...
> 
> (Your thoughts) Why is Kagome being so mean to Lydia?
> 
> (My rationale) Listen, everybody knows that Lydia's a bitch. It's not a new concept. But don't worry everybody, Lydia will grow on Kagome eventually. You can't help but to love her.
> 
> Back to reality...
> 
> So. I'm getting Kagome into the storyline now. Season 2 has just started and Isaac is currently hiding from the cops. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he and Kagome won't get any alone time... (wiggles eyebrows)... I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want. Really.
> 
> Ren!


	6. And Then There Were Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the beginning of a new year, I decided to start out on the write foot (PUN INTENDED), and catch both my fics up to date. :) Happy New Years. And as always, please enjoy.

Practice ended and Lydia left in a hurry, following after her high-strung boyfriend, who I later found out actually did own that silver Porsche in the parking lot. Figures. Allison and I where still packing up our things on the stands when I asked the question that had been burning in my mind for the last hour.

"So. What's going on with you and Scott?" She visibly stiffened at my words.

"Um. Nothing at all." She chuckled nervously. "Why would you think that there was anything going on between us?"

"It probably had something to do with the goo-goo eyes that you guys kept sending each other. He would look at you every time you looked away, and you would look at him every time he was focused on the game."

"That did not happen."

"Alas dear girl, it did."

"Fine. We dated last semester. Then broke up. It was mutual. And nothing is going on between us now."

"Psych! Who do you tell that lie to? Your parents? There is obviously still something going on between you two." She still looked rattled. "Let me guess," I said, rubbing my fingers to my chin as if I was stroking a beard. "You guys are star-crossed lovers, right, but it'syourparents that actually don't want you two together. But you still sneak off to see each other." The look on her face told me that I was correct.

"How did you know that? Do you work for my dad?" She looked at me suspiciously. Boy. Her parents were really taking this Romeo and Juliet thing to a different level if she thought they were capable of having her watched.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "And I know this because the status of your relationship with Scott is a staple piece of information in the school gossip channel. All the relationships at school are really. There's a twitter account that gives out daily updates. The most recent Scallison - that's your couple name - was: 'Going strong but still sneaking around.' I wonder who their informer is..." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Okay. That is beyond creepy. And why are you following that?"

"Listen, I'm the new girl coming in mid-term. I need all the background info I can get on people." My phone tinged and I looked at the notification on the screen. "Oh no. Danny just got dumped. Who's Danny?" Allison just shook her head. By this time we had made it to my bike. I reached into the storage and pulled out a less awesome back up helmet and handed it to Allison. Taking off my shoes I quickly - well as quick as you can go with leather - pulled on my pants then slung my leg over my bike. "C'mon Allison, we don't have all day, we still have that horrible Chem packet to finish."

"More like start." She grumbled, putting on her helmet and sitting behind me.

As we drove off, I couldn't help but to feel like someone was watching me. The aura was somewhat familiar but I to far away and getting even farther to get a good read on it. Whoever it was, their intent wasn't malicious, so I didn't give it a second thought.

We made it to my apartment around four and after making some shacks, we were working on the chemistry packet. We had been working steadily for about fifteen minutes when Allison got a text that changed the course of our night.

"Hey. What do you say about expanding our study group a little? You know, the more minds we have working on this, the faster it will go." She was really trying to sell this idea. I smirked.

"And who do you suggest the additions be to our study party?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh just Stiles...and Scott." This time I cracked a full smile.

"I see what going on here. Your using my status as an unknown party to your advantage. You just want to make out with Scott." She blushed profusely.

"What!? No." She stuttered. "I would never use you like that."

"Allison, Allison, Allison. If we're gonna be friends you have to stop lying to me. And besides, I completely approve of your plan." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. I will be the Nurse to your Juliet. Now go ahead and let them know."

Fifteen minutes and four mind boggling problem later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find a wary looking Scott and an over-excited looking Stiles. I motioned them inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode. There are snacks in the kitchen and an Allison in the living room. Help yourselves to both." I snickered at my joke. Scott and Stiles both chorused a 'thanks.' One went straight to the living room and the other to the kitchen. I followed Stiles into the kitchen to give the couple at least the semblance of privacy. I walked in to see Stiles stuffing his face with cheese puffs. I grabbed a handful for myself, they were my favorite after all.

"So..." I said.

"Well, I'm Stiles. And you're Kagome, exchange student from Japan. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed." He gestured to the spread of snacks. "I was expected something a little more Japanese." That made me chuckle.

"Well I didn't want to overwhelm Allison with my Asian-ness her first time over. Maybe I'll make some Japanese snacks next time."

"You'll make sure to make me some too, right? I love food, it's right up there with breathing."

"Sure. How could I say no to that?" I laughed.

"I'm so glad we have another player on Team Scott and Allison. It gets really exhausting being their go between. They always want to talk during school so I'm left running through the halls relaying messages. And then they want to talk outside of school so Scott uses my phone. They're really eating up my minutes." I patted Stiles shoulder.

"You're a good friend Stiles. Now let's get to the living room so we can finish the homework as soon as possible and stop the the lovebirds from getting pregnant." I walked to the living room.

"Okay guys. Stiles and I are coming in. Stop doing anything you don't want us to see." I kept my hands over my eyes as I said this. I felt Stiles coming up behind me. "Is it safe to look Stiles?" I stage whispered.

"Yeah, it's all clear." I could hear the smile in his voice. We took our seats and continued working on the homework, an amicable silence filling the room. A few grueling hours later, we were finished, but I could tell that Scott and Allison weren't ready to be separated yet, and as an advocate of true love it was my duty to extend their time together.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" The answer was an overwhelming 'yes.' "Alright, Stiles and I will go pick up a movie, and grab something to eat. We'll be back soon. No funny business you two." I called as we walked out the door. I turned to Stiles as we walked to the parking garage. "We should probably take your car. My ride doesn't offer a lot of storage space." He shrugged in acquiescence.

We were about five minutes in to the drive when the atmosphere in the jeep suddenly got serious. I turned to Stiles.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused.

"You've only known us, Allison really, for less than a day. But you're helping her and Scott, and by extension me. Why are you being so nice? What's in it for you?" Friendly, goofy Stiles was gone. In his place was the Stiles who would do anything for a friend. Even interrogate a possibly dangerous outlier.

"You're not used to people helping you and not asking for anything in return." It was more a statement than a question. He nodded jerkily.

"If it's not one thing it's something else. You may be new to town, but believe me when I say that things here aren't as happy and carefree as they seem." I could understand that, what with the werewolves running around and all the murders that took place last semester. I read the newspaper. "So what is it that you want?"

"You've got guts Stilinski, I'll give you that. And you fight to protect your friends, that's commendable. I'll admit, I did have an ulterior motive for doing this." I let my confession hang in the air. He stiffened slightly, his pale fingers losing even more color as they grasped the wheel harder. His eyes flickered over to me momentarily.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, voice cracking almost inaudibly. I smiled a slow smile.

"Yeah." Okay. For the record, I know what I was doing was horrible. But he made it so easy and sometimes it's really fun to creep people out. "I'm looking for some friends to protect too." My smile turned genuine. He choked out a laugh.

"Really? That's it?" I nodded. He sighed in relief. "Good because for a second I thought you were working for the Argents." He looked away suddenly, like he knew he said too much.

"Yeah. Allison asked me if I worked for them earlier today too. Do I give off that kind of vibe?" I asked, truly wanting to know the answer. "I really hope not Stiles, because Allison's mom and grandpa are super creepy." He chuckled at that. "I know I have my moments, but there is just something sinister about those two." I was sure that I heard him mumble a 'you have no idea' under his breath. If I was a normal human, I would have missed that completely.

We came back maybe forty-five minutes later with Chinese and two action-packed adventure comedy dramas that Stiles and I had agreed on. I was really hoping that Scott and Allison hadn't defiled my sofa in the time we were away. I learned a lot about Stiles. He was cool guy.

As Stiles and Allison were digging into the food - she could really put it away - Scott pulled me to the side.

"Hey, I heard that you were asking about Isaac." He said.

"Boy, Lydia sure acts fast." Though I knew that he knew I had been asking about him because he overheard us, not because Lydia's big mouth was running.

"Listen, if he comes around, you should send him away. He's...unstable right now." He told me. I noticed how he didn't outright say 'dangerous' like many people were saying about him nowadays. I nodded as if I agreed with him, which I didn't.

"Sure, that sounds reasonable. Even if I don't think he did it, I'm sure that he needs more help that I could give him." He nodded and smiled, all seriousness melted away from him face as he headed off toward the food.

After one movie we realized that curfew was just around the corner. We went our separate ways, Stiles taking Scott home and me taking Allison. I dropped her at her house with a wave, and made my way back to the complex. I was just pulling into the structure when I felt the sensation of being watched again. It was the same as at the school. Familiar and unthreatening. But this time it was close enough so that I could determine who it was.

The aura made me happy, and it felt like Isaac, but different. Different like how Scott was different. This knowledge clicked and I realized that Isaac was now a werewolf. I assumed that all that bad luck he'd been getting slammed with lately must have been because of or heavily related to his transformation. I walked slowly through the structure. Trying to pinpoint his presence. When I had a lock on it, I stopped and turned so I was facing where he was hiding in the shadows. I couldn't see him really, but I did see his eyes flash yellow. Just like a wolf. Interesting.

"I know you're there." I said. "Come out." He must have been debating with himself on whether or not to reveal his position because it took a while for him to step out into the dim light. "Isaac." I said softly, I couldn't help but let loose a wide smile after seeing him. "What brings you here?"

"How did you know I was here?" He asked. Sidestepping my question.

"I'm sure you have your secrets, as I have mine." I said, answering his question without really giving anything away. "Would you like to come up?" I asked, inviting him into my home. He nodded after a moment, and we resumed our walk, him slightly closer than he'd been before.

"I didn't kill anyone." He said abruptly.

"Well that's good. Because I don't make a habit of inviting killers into my home." I took his confession in stride, smiling softly. His aura swirled with confusion and happiness. When we got to my place I led him to my kitchen and made him take a seat. Pulling out the leftovers from earlier I fixed him a plate and sat it in front of him.

"What's this?"

"General chicken, some fried rice, vegetables, an eggro-"

"No." He cut me off, trying to squash a smile. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well you're a fugitive. And I guess I assumed that wherever you're living you're not eating regularly. However, that's just all in my mind and you could be eating completely normally for all I know. So the reason I'm gonna go with is that you're a teenage boy and they are supposed to be creatures with insatiable appetites."

"So I've heard." He quipped. "Thank you." He dug in after that, leaving me to fill the silence with stories about my younger brother. He didn't say much, but I think he enjoyed hearing it.

It was getting late, and I stifled a yawn in the middle of telling him about Souta's first crush. Ahhh. Good times.

"I should probably get going." He said, standing up. "You've got school tomorrow."

"That I do." I conceded. I walked him to the door. Before he left, I stopped him. "Hey Isaac, you seem at least a little happier than you did before. At the cemetary." I clarified.

"I think I am." He said thoughtfully. He turned to leave again. And again, I stopped him.

"Isaac," I said. "See you tomorrow? Same time, same place?" He smiled a shy smile and nodded. "Goodnight." I said.

"Night." He replied, walking away.

As I got ready ready for bed, I though about everything I'd learned today. Isaac was now a werewolf. I wasn't sure how werewolf social networking worked, but I was pretty sure that Scott knew about him. Allison and Scott were forbidden from seeing each other. The elder Argents gave off some seriously bad vibes that even Stiles agreed with me on, and that made me think that the family knew more about the supernatural than normal families did. Well, if things were easy here, I wouldn't have felt a pull. I mean, I am Kagome Higurashi after all, trouble magnet extraordinaire.


	7. There's No Such Thing as a Normal Day

The next week went by surprisingly well. School was fine, I was getting along well in all of my classes. Allison and I had gotten closer, and of course Lydia was around too since Allison was her sidekick. Even though Stiles and I didn't hang out much, if ever when it didn't involve Allison and Scott, after our tete a tete that one night he seemed much more comfortable around me. Scott, I wasn't quite sure about where I stood with him. For one, there wasn't much interaction between us. We only had one class together, and in that class socializing was seriously frowned upon. I could only hope that his fears were put to rest after our quick talk on Monday and he was going back to being blissfully oblivious.

I was heading to lunch after staying back in the class before to finish some work. It was a few minutes after the bell for release had rung, so the halls were empty. And the empty halls gave way to a silence that made it frighteningly easy to hear the quiet sobs that echoed from an unknown location. Cursing my kind heart, I resigned myself to missing lunch and went in search of the origin of the cries.

About five minutes later, I found that the source of the cries was a curled up ball of frizzy dirty blonde hair. Well, the girl who was the owner of that unruly mass of hair, to be more accurate.

"Hey..." I said softly, slowly approaching her as if she were a wounded animal. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. The only answer I got from her was a poorly concealed sniffle. I took that as permission to take a seat. Awkward silence bounced between us. "So, how about those lacrosse players." I opened, trying to break the tension with a poor icebreaker. She suddenly turned to me, her red and bleary, but fierce nonetheless.

"Why are here? What do you want? If you're trying to see if you can catch me seizing again on camera too bad, I'm done for the day." She said surprisingly snarky for someone so sad.

"Um. No, I heard you crying and I felt bad, like I should see what was going on-" she cut me off.

"I don't need- no, I don't want your pity." She bit out. It made me raise my eyebrows at her demeanor. It seemed Kitty had claws.

"Well that's good. Because I'm not offering it to you. What I am offering to you is an ear that will listen to what upsets you and a person who probably understands better than most people here what you're going through."

"Yeah right. How could someone as perfect as you understand someone like me? It's not like you're an undercover epileptic."

"That may be true but-"

"See, there's no way you would understand anything I'm going through."

"But, the person I care about most in this world, my little brother, is. And I'm the one he comes to when things go wrong. I may not know first hand, but I've wiped his tears when the bullies harassed him. I'm not a bystander that would sooner laugh at someone seizing than help them, it hits too close to home for me." She quieted at this.

"You said you wiped his tears, does that mean..." she trailed off hoping I'd understand and decipher the rest of her meaning. Which I did.

"Oh no! He's still alive. He's just back home. I'm the new exchange student. I've been here for a little bit already, but I guess the saying that you meet new people everyday still rings true. My name's Kagome." I held out my hand to her. She tentatively grabbed it and shook.

"Erica, Erica Reyes."

Erica and I had been getting along quite well for the next week, well during the times that I would see her. I noticed that she was in my Chemistry class as well. We would wave and smile at each other, be she had her assigned seat on the opposite side of the classroom and I was still sitting at the table without a desk mate. It made me wonder if this seat was assigned to someone who just hadn't been to school for a few weeks.

While I wasn't an expert on everything Erica or what made Erica tick, I did know that she was a girl who was cast out to the lowest rungs of the high school social ladder for reasons beyond her control. Only to see the limelight all populars enjoy on a daily basis when she was seizing uncontrollably. It wouldn't be a far stretch to say that she would do anything to have a different role in life. Anyone would.

So I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when the day after Erica had a seizure in the middle of her gym class - which the hive-mind of the class so thoughtfully circulated to the rest of the school - she came back to school a completely new person. Excuse me, I meant to say a completely upgraded person. I'm sure that girl that had been crying about her life a week before was still in there, way down deep it seemed. Now, she oozed confidence, and sex appeal, a lot of that. And, super plus, her acne was G-O-N-E, gone. I had to figure out her secret just for that reason.

She strutted into the lunchroom after no one had seen her all day and lifted an apple from some random boy's tray, biting into it sensually. She discarded it after just one bite, to a different boy, who looked for all the world that he had just won the lottery because he had the honor of holding onto her DNA sample.

She kept her course through the cafeteria, winking at me before leaving. I gave her a nod in acknowledgement. I was equal parts shocked and wary. I wasn't expecting her to greet me, people tend to ignore their friends? acquaintances? when they get a better draw in life, I knew this from experience. But she actively sought me out, which meant something. I was also wary because, well, Erica already had an insufferable attitude when she didn't have confidence and makeup, now it was just going to get worse.

The awed cafeteria finally got its bearings together. Lydia was pissed because Erica looked really good. Allison was kind of oblivious to the whole thing. Scott looked suspicious and Stiles looked so shocked that he was going to spaz out soon.

Stiles always looked like he was going to spaz out, so I didn't really put any weight on his reaction. But I'd never seen Scott's suspicious or contemplative attitude, and what could make him that way intrigued me. So when they left the cafeteria, I didn't follow them because I was nosy , I just happened to be done with lunch and I wanted to go get something from my locker. If we happened to cross paths, well that would just be an act of serendipity.

As fate would have it, I did see Scott and Stiles in the main lobby of the school. They didn't see me though, they were too busy glaring out the window at the sweet black Camero Erica was slinking herself into. I couldn't see anything but the faint outline of the driver and the green-grey of his eyes in the darkness of his car so I decided to do some supernatural sleuthing, and use my Miko-ki to get a sense of this person.

I made sure to be careful to not touch Scott with it, he seemed pretty aware of me when I first figured him out in the grocery store. I pushed out car power toward the car that hadn't moved yet and searched for defining characteristics of Erica's aura. It was tinged with sadness, as always, but there was an enormous portion that was excited and happy and relieved. And lo and behold she had that extra component like Scott, that made her more than human.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I moved on to get a better grasp of Erica's mysterious car mate. Now he felt different. Overwhelming sadness, guilt, anger, and loneliness poured into me. I had to grasp the side of my locker to remain upright. Immediately, he had my sympathy, anyone who could feel all those things that deeply, deserved it. Something terrible had happened to him, and he was still suffering. And his human to wolf ratio, way different that the others.

He was more wolf than human, I could tell that it wasn't a change he went through, it was more like something that had been with him since the beginning. Always being a part of him. Which made me think that maybe he was responsible for all these teenagers going wolf. He was young, but he was the only adult I spotted with this anomaly.

I must of lingered around him too much, because he suddenly tensed, so slightly that no one who wasn't looking for it wouldn't have seen it. His eyes darted around like he was a caged animal looking for escape, though what he was really looking for was a threat in his surrounding. He wouldn't find it though. I was tucked neatly behind my locker, mostly obscured, completely non-threatening. Even if he could see me, which I highly doubted, his eyes would pass right over me.

His eyes flashed red for a second. That was new. Isaac's eyes were yellow, and I assumed Scott's and Erica's would be too. So what about him gave him red eyes? Was it his different wolfy composition? The world may never know. He sped off into the sunset, leaving Scott and Stiles huffing in agitation. The end of lunch bell rang, and I turned myself all the way into my locker, shuffling around papers, camouflaging myself by being normal, while I listened to see if Scott and Stiles' conversation would shed a little light on the situation.

"Derek-freakin-Hale!" Stiles exclaimed. Oh. I was good, I got a name for the mysterious stranger in one go.

"I can't believe that he keeps giving people the bite, first Jackson, then Isaac, now Erica." Hmmm. This was all very enlightening. Apparently, this "bite" triggered the transformation to werewolf. And what a plot twist, I didn't know that Jackson had the bite. He seemed like a completely normal douchebag to me. Now I just had to do some recon on him.

He was single, since he had broken up with Lydia. So he might be receptive of me flirting the truth out of him, not that it would go any farther than that. I was completely committed to Isaac.

Well, there was no time like the present to get things done. As I walked to my next class I contemplated how I was going to get any information out of Jackson without crossing any of my moral roads. He was a teenage boy so of course he would respond to sexual stimuli, even if it was just innuendo. But maybe I could take a different route? Maybe just friendship? I could imagine that a guy like him didn't have many friends. Probably because he was a douchebag - cough, cough - who said that?

Anyway, here he was in the hallway, having a pretty intense conversation with a nondescript, dark-haired sophomore, about a video recording? I didn't know. As if he felt me staring at him, he looked up and our eyes locked. I panicked, I hadn't figured out how I was going to go about getting information from him. So I did what any good Kitsune would do, I gave him a flirty wink, and continued on down the hallway to my classroom without a glance back.

Unknown POV

She winked at me. Out of all the people in the hallway, Kagome, the new, beautiful, exotic exchange student winked at me! I was standing next to the Jackson Whittemore, and she didn't even give him a glance. Things were looking up.


	8. That Weird Lizard Man

I was sitting in my living room, working on some Calculus problems for class the next day. My television was on low, to the point of being almost inaudible, showing some cartoon that I'm sure my little brother would have been watching if he were here. The silence in my space made it that much easier to hear the faint knocking that came from my front door. It was so soft that it would seem that whoever was knocking was having mixed feelings about me opening the door. Expanding my senses in a defensive manner, I soon became excited knowing that it was Isaac at the door. I was also a bit worried seeing as how his aura was pretty weak.

I opened the door to see him supporting himself against the door frame. His usually angelic face was drawn in pain, but when he saw me, he tried to form some sort of a smile. I wasn't comforting, I could smell the blood on him.

"Isaac!" I exclaimed. "Get in here! What happened?!" I asked, leading him to the black leather couch I had just vacated. I gently pushed him on it. "Lay down." I left to go get my altered first aid kit. Altered because in addition to the normal 21st century items, I also had some pretty potent salves and tinctures in there. I came back to the room to see him laying back on the couch, tracking my moment toward him. Other than the gash on his face, I could tell that the majority of his injuries were on his torso, so I moved to take off his leather jacket. Which was really nice by the way. As I started tugging on his jacket, he tried to resist, moving my hand away. I pinned him with a glare, and catching my intent, he lowered his hands and allowed me to continue. When I finally got the jacket off and moved to take off his shirt, he tried to stop me again.

"I'm taking off your shirt Isaac, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He gave a pained chuckle.

"You know, under different circumstances, that's something every guy wants to hear."

"Well maybe you'll hear it again, if you stop resisting." That got him to shut up and relax, his eyes going wide. "That's what I thought." I said, pulling the shirt over his head, cataloging his injuries. He had some claw like gashes across his chest, and some bruising from what looked to be a few broken ribs. I left him again to gather a few things, coming back with a pillow, a container of warm water and a rag. I placed the pillow under his head for comfort, and I didn't miss the way that a look of blissful calm pass over his face as he scented it. You still got it girl! I gave a whoop and fist-pump, in my mind.

Dipping the rag into the warm water, I wrung it out and gently wiped the scratch on his face.

"You really don't have to do this Kagome." He said, not moving away at all. "It'll heal."

"Of course it will, probably faster than normal," I gave him a knowing look, "but if you didn't want help, then why did you come here?" He looked a little shocked when I dropped that tidbit about his healing rate, but then his expression turned confused.

"I don't really know why I came. I just wanted to see you, I guess." Another round of whoops and fist pumps happened in my inner mind theatre.

"Hmm. And what exactly happened that caused these injuries?" He froze up and looked at me like a deer in headlights. "Let me guess, a wild animal?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ummm...y-yeah..." he answered. So we were back to the stuttering.

"You can trust me you know." I said, moving to clean the wounds at his chest. "I don't bite." I added slyly. Okay, granted now I was just teasing him with my knowledge. But I couldn't help it, he was just so cute. He stiffened again, but I just continued as if nothing happened.

"I know I can trust you, it's just, I don't want you to be... burdened."

"You are far from a burden. Believe, I know all about those. Besides, what's a little wolfin' out between friends?"

[AN: Oh, Kags you totally spilled those beans! You let the wolf out of the bag! You, okay well you all get it. Teehee.]

Realization struck Isaac as he scurried up the back of the couch, trying to get away from me, eyes flashing yellow in fear. Not the best feeling in the world.

"You know?" He asked, trembling. I nodded.

"Indeed, the teen wolves of this town aren't very good at secret keeping. At all. Plus, you should really work on keeping your eyes under control." I smiled gently. "But seriously, Isaac, I'm not going to hurt you. You know this. Now lay back down."

"How do I know that you won't hurt me?" He asked, still on the back of my couch.

"One, you came to my home, injured. If I was going to hurt you, it would've happened as soon as you relaxed. And besides, you came here, to me, for a reason. What do you feel when you're around me?"

"Calm, peaceful, safe, warm...loved." He blushed at that last one.

"Exactly." I said, patting the couch where he was supposed to be lying down. "Now get your wolfy butt back down here and let me finish fixing you." He slid back down to his previous position, allowing me to continue my ministrations.

[AN: I have read so many fanfics where someone puts 'menstruations' here. When that happens, I feel equal parts irritated and gross.]

"But how do you know? Are you like me?" He leaned over and sniffed me. "You don't smell like the other wolves."

"And what do I smell like then?" He blushed then, and refused to answer, covering with another question.

"What are you then?"

"I'm just regular old Kagome."

"You are not regular. You're not a hunter, are you?" He asked quietly, getting a fearful look in his eyes again.

"Definitely not!" I exclaimed. "By the way, what exactly is a hunter. I've heard it before but I never got a definition."

"They're humans that hunt down and kill werewolves, and other supernatural creatures I would guess. They tried to kill me my first full moon. Other than that, I don't think the town's had a lot of history with them, but apparently there was a ten-year-old murder case that was just recently solved that was done by a crazed hunter." I didn't know much about the town history, but I was aware of a case that had received a lot of publicity. A crazy woman who killed a whole family by setting fire to the house. Allison Argent's aunt.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Argents, would you?" His eyed widened, in disbelief.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, your little hint was enough. I can't believe they tried to kill you!" Anger coursing through my veins at the prospect of Isaac no longer being here with me. "When I get through with them they'll know not to mess with me or mine." I vowed, hands fisted.

"Whoa, whoa. Kagome, there's no need for that." He said, rubbing my shoulder soothingly. "They haven't come after me again, I'm protected. And there's supposed to be some sort of rule that forbids the killing of innocent or underage wolves."

"I'm sure you know that rules get broken all the time." Finished with cleaning his wounds, I turned to my kit to bring out some salve. Scooping out some on my finger, I spread it over his open wounds, covering them with bandages. For his bruises, I prodded his ribs to make sure nothing was out of place, then rubbed a herbal cream into the skin. "Allison's not a part of that life, is she?"

"I don't think so, I mean she was the one that alerted everyone that the hunters were trying to kill me that night. But I don't know, that's her family, things could change."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You still haven't told me what you are." He prompted.

"So I'm not regular, I admit. I'm kind of supercharged."

"That didn't answer my question, Kagome." He smiled, dragging my name out.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. You probably won't know what it is even if you look it up, the information about what I am is outdated and even when it wasn't it never quite described me." He lifted his eyebrow in question. "I'm a miko."

"A what?"

"Hey, I told you what I was, that's all you're getting from me. All I ask is you don't tell anyone, not even your Alpha. As I won't tell anyone about you or your pack."

"I'll try. But if he asks me a direct question, I have to answer."

"Yeah, I know all about Alphas, and their power to make you obey. But in this case, he won't be able to make you spill anything. A promise with a miko overrides everything."

"Everything?" He asked, skeptically. I nodded in affirmation. "Well, then. I promise."

"Good." I said, tossing him his shirt. "I'm sure with all you're injuries, your Alpha is going to be wanting to keep an eye on you. You should probably head back. Besides, it's a school night for me, gotta make sure I get enough Z's."

"Kicking me out already, Kagome?" He asked in a joking manner I had never witness him use before. I had to say, I liked it.

"Not at all, like I said before, you are welcome anytime, for all long as you want. I just don't want any of your pack getting antsy and following your scent here. At least not yet." I smiled.

"They can do that?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, as you can too." All his clothes on now, I dragged him to my front door, and gave him an affectionate push out into the hallway. "One more thing Isaac."

"Yeah?" He questioned, turning around to face me. Before he could figure out what I was doing, I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to my height, giving him a short, but passionate kiss on the lips.

"Have a good night." I whispered, stepping back and closing my door quickly, leaving him there with a dazed look on his face and me on the other side of the door touching my tingling lips.

It was the next day and I was going to the local mechanic's to get the oil changed in my bike. It was actually night by the time I got there, I was planning on going right after school, but I got tricked into staying after to watch lacrosse practice with Allison and Lydia. Which wasn't a total bust since I got to send Jackson some more covert flirts, which were seemingly well received on his part.

I walked into the front office, confused since the garage door was closed but the hours online stated that the business was still supposed to be open. No one was at the front desk, and I was starting to feel some eerie vibes. Trusting my gut, I followed said vibes further into the building, only to see the one and only Stiles face down on the floor in front of the door to the garage. He was alive and awake, but he wasn't moving so I assumed that he either passed out and was just coming to, or had been paralyzed. Really, those were the only options. And when people pass out they usually fall on their back, so I was leanly heavily toward the whole paralyzed deal.

He hadn't noticed me yet, so I continued walking toward him, making sure to check out my surroundings so that whatever got to Stiles wouldn't have any luck surprising me. So far, I only felt Stiles' aura.

"Hey Stiles." I said, getting closer to him. His head jerked around to look at me, I guess whatever that had him down was starting to wear off. His eyes widened comically.

"This isn't what it looks like." He disclaimed.

"And what does it look like?" I asked smartly. Steadily moving toward him, wanting to help him.

"Ummm. Like I fell down."

"So you didn't fall down."

"No! I did fall down! I fell down, and it hurt so much that I didn't feel like getting back up. Yeah!"

"So if I helped you up, you could just stand up on your own, and not fall down again?"

"Yeah, but don't help me up, because I don't feel like getting up yet." I was walking to the door he was in front of now trying to find where the mechanic was. "Wait, stop, don't come over here! Don't look through that window!" Too late. I was already at the window, and what I saw wasn't pretty. The reason that I could only feel Stiles' aura was because the mechanic was dead underneath Stiles' jeep.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting." I deadpanned. Though after more thought, I did have that foreboding feeling upon entry to the business. "Except, I guess it was." I thought aloud. I reached for the doorknob.

"Don't touch that!" Stiles yelled.

"Why not?" I asked, curious. He let out a huge sigh.

"Because...it's the reason that I fell." I took a better look at the door knob then. It seemed to have a slippery substance on it. Since I couldn't get any more information by looking at it, I sniffed it, making Stiles look at me strangely. It smelt like poison.

"Hmmm. What a strange turn of events."

"You, you should get out of here. Just leave, and I'll take care of the police. it's not safe, the killer could still be around."

"Says the boy that is paralyzed on the floor. What exactly are you planning to do Stiles? Stare the killer to death?" I gave a small laugh, as I sat on the bench next to the door. "I'll stay until you can get up and fend for yourself."

"Wait, how did you know-, this is dangerous you need-, the killer could-" He stammered.

"Are you gonna finish any of those statements?"

"Yeah, how'd you know I was paralyzed and why did you sniff the door handle?"

"Ummm, you're not moving anything but your head, lying down on a gross public floor. And I couldn't any more info from just looking at the door, so I used another sense."

"So you're saying that you have an extra sense."

"For most people, the sense of smell is included in the original set..." At that, he just looked at me suspiciously.

"Listen, you really should leave." He said, moving his shoulders now. "It could come back at any moment." He said softly, but not so soft that I couldn't hear it. I was intrigued by this "it".

"Don't sweat it, you and me are the only living beings in the area right now."

"Whaa?" And then I got a ping on my aura-meter. Something I'd never felt before was incoming, and fast.

"Looks like I spoke too soon. Something's coming."

"Go! Save yourself!" Stiles yelled, overdramatically.

"Oh, keep your panties on and just play dead over there. Maybe with a peaceful countenance, whatever this is won't do anything." I stayed seated on the bench. Hands in view, non-threateningly placed.

"Yeah right. I watched it kill the mechanic. On purpose, not an accident."

"Just shut up." I whispered, and right in time. From the ceiling crawled a giant, scaly, lizard? It was all I could do not to laugh at it. I had seen much bigger, much scarier things in the Feudal Era. This was nothing, this was a baby. It crawled down behind Stiles, who could feel it behind him and started whimpering in fright. It slowly made its way toward me, forked tongue slipping out to taste/smell the air around it. It only stopped when it was inches away from me, up on the bench with me, invading my personal space bubble. I chose then to investigate its aura.

It was somewhat like a werewolf, but...wrong somehow. As if it felt my aura reaching out to its, it got closer to me.

"Oh my God, it's gonna kill you too!" Stiles wailed, frantically trying to move. The tops of his arms were now free from the paralysis. The lizard thing directed its attention to Stiles then.

"Stiles, shut up and let me handle it." The lizard's focus was now on me. "What are you?" I asked him. He said nothing. Just cocked his head a tasted the air again. "Who are you?" Same response. "Can you speak?" He made a weird sound in the back of his throat, like a combination of a purr and a hiss. Like I said, strange. "I'm going to take that as a 'no', but I feel like you can understand what I'm saying so I'm going to continue to ask you questions." He just looked at me, but then his inner eyelids blinked, which was weird. "Did you kill the mechanic for a reason?" There was a tip of the lizard's head. "Was it a good reason?" I followed up with. Quick as silver, the lizard licked my face with its surprisingly smooth tongue, and ran out of the building.

"Well, that was one of the stranger conversations I've ever had." I said.

"Well that was by far the strangest conversation I ever saw. How did you do that?! And why weren't you freaking out?! Why aren't you freaking out still?! There's a guy with a car on him in the next room. We need to call an ambulance."

"It wouldn't make a difference." I said, calmly, and he scrambled to text on his phone, the use of his fingers regained.

"Why?" He asked, distracted.

"Because he's dead. But do call the police. Now the real question is where am I supposed to get my oil changed now?" Stiles just looked at me aghast.

"How can you be so cold-hearted? There's a dead guy in the next room. And by the way, how do you know he's dead?"

"I just know." I gave him a look that told him to drop it. "And I'm not being cold-hearted. I'm upset that this guy was murdered, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. So are you gonna call the police now?" I asked prompting him.

"Um. Yeah, I'm just gonna wait until I can feel my legs. You can go ahead and go home, you don't need to stick around, you already ran off that...thing, so I'll be fine staying here...alone."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Noooo, no, no, not at all. I just know that as soon as the cops get here they're gonna want to ask you a bunch of questions, and you're a busy girl, you don't need to stay for that."

"You're not gonna tell them about the giant lizard are you?"

"Whaaa-" he stopped in the middle of what was sure to be a denial. "No." He looked me over again. "You seem to be mildly level headed, you can keep a secret right?"

"Of course, my whole life's a big secret." I laughed.

"Um, yeah. So you remember that time Scott and I came over?" I nodded. "And we went out to pick up movies and food?"

"Yup."

"And we had that conversation in the car, I said something to the effect of 'things aren't always what they seem here in Beacon Hills'?" Again, I nodded.

"Well this was what I was talking about. This is kinda a common occurrence here."

"Yet, the police don't know about it." He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"All they know is that a bunch of unsolved murders have been taking place in the last few months."

"Well, I guess I can understand that. You can't just go telling everyone about the supernatural." I said, starting to move toward the exit.

"Wait, you're still taking this too well. And you're leaving me? I can't feel all of my legs yet!"

"You said you wanted me to leave. And don't worry, any cops ask, I wasn't here today."

Isaac came to my apartment again the next night. I could feel that he had another few injuries and was healing from them. He was tired, so I invited him in for dinner.

"I'm beginning to think you only hang around me for my food." I joked, stirring the rice mixture on the stove.

"Don't be silly," he said, suddenly much closer than he was before, "I come here for other reasons too." He finished lowly, nipping my left earlobe. I held back a squeak and turned to face him, but he was already back sitting at the table, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh, you're bad," I said, waving my spoon at him, "Well, food's ready." I was reaching for plates when I saw him freeze, his nose was twitching and I took my cue from him, expanding my aura to check for danger.

"Why is Stiles here?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I'll go check." I didn't even get all the words out of my mouth before he was gone, probably hiding somewhere in the shadows. I walked to the door and opened it to find a hyperactive Stiles in the doorway.

"Hey." He greeted, stepping inside.

"Come on in." I deadpanned, closing the door behind him.

"So, about what happened yesterday..." he started. "Hey, is that food I smell?" He looked at me beseechingly.

"Would you like a plate." I offered oh-so-graciously.

"Yes, please." He said happily, spring in his step as he walked into the kitchen and plopped down in the seat Isaac had just vacated. I just rolled my eyes at his presumptuousness and started fixing him a plate.

"So you were saying..." I prompted.

"Oh yeah. About that lizard man thing...how did you know it wasn't going to kill you? You didn't flinch or anything."

"Well..." I started.

"What do you mean lizard man thing?" Isaac asked, materializing behind Stiles, making Stiles squeal in fright and bolt over to hide behind me.

"Sure, use me as shield." I said lamely.

"It's fine, he won't do anything to you, you're pretty." Said Stiles.

"Thanks...?"

"He's right." A grinning Isaac winked at me.

"What are you doing here?!" Stiles yelled. "What is he doing here?" He followed up with me.

"Well, we were about to have dinner, but then you showed up. You're welcome to stay since I've already made a plate. Only rule is no glaring allowed. For either of you." I looked at Isaac for that. I held out Stiles' plate toward him. He looked between Isaac and I distrustfully before snatching the plate from my hands and scarfing down the food before even trying to sit back down at the table. I just sighed and gestured for Isaac to sit, which he did after pouting for a bit.

After everyone had a plate, Stiles started the conversation up again.

"You know Kagome, Isaac is wanted under suspicion of murdering his father, and for breaking out of jail."

"Which you helped me escape from." Pointed out Isaac.

"Stiles, we all know that it wasn't Isaac that did that. If anything it was that lizard."

"Tell me more about this lizard." Asked Isaac in a way that was less asking, more telling. Stiles just looked at him.

"There was some strange man-sized mechanic killing lizard at the auto shop last night." I explained.

"What?!" Both Stiles and Isaac exclaimed, Isaac jumping up from the table.

"Kagome! You said that you wouldn't tell anyone about that! Isaac and his friends are our enemies."

"Noooo, I said I wouldn't tell the cops anything. And as far as enemies go, I left all mine back in Japan. I'm a neutral party here."

"So you're telling me that you were at the shop when this thing was going on a killing spree? And it attacked you?" Still standing, he reached across the table to grab my hands. Stiles just looked between us confused.

"No, she talked to it and it licked her. Can you believe that?" I guess the thought of sharing his strange witness was enough incentive for Stiles to break his own information sharing ban.

"It licked you?" He asked me. "Where?" He asked Stiles.

"Her right cheek. It was weird man." Responded Stiles. Isaac got closer to me, sniffing at my cheek. He pulled back and made a disgusted face. I did wash my face - very thoroughly - after the experience, but I guess his werewolf nose still picked up hints of the lizard. Then he came back to my cheek, and licked it, repeatedly. Until he was satisfied, I guess. "Almost as weird as that." Piped up a shocked Stiles.

"You know, I like normal kisses better." I gave my input. Isaac had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Uh. Sorry, instincts." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hn." I replied.

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Stiles. "Wait, you guys wouldn't happen to be...an item?"

"I don't really like labels," I started, seeing Isaac's face drop, "but I'd have to say yeah on that one." And that brought his spirits way back up. "But to answer your questions Stiles, I didn't know that it wouldn't try something with me, I was just winging it." Stiles just sputtered.

"But, it, you, ahhhh!"

"Yeah. But, I have experience with wild animals, you just can't show any fear." I watched as Stiles slowly got up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I just can't. I'm having a brain overload. I need to go before you throw anymore Kagome-ness at me tonight." Isaac and I just watched as he left, a blank look upon his face.

"You can throw as much Kagome-ness at me as you want." Interjected Isaac. All I could do was laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.


	9. Flirting (aka Fact-Finding) Takes Finesse

I was getting better at math. I mean, almost all my Calculus problems that I had done the night before were correct. I chose to take that wondrous occurrence as a sign that things were going to get even better. Though I enjoyed last night watching movies with and getting to know Isaac more, I still wished that he was here at school with me, that I didn't have to wait days between and until dark to see him again.

I decided that while he was out of commission, I would continue the research I said I would start with Jackson. I mean, it had begun with that one wink, and ended with not-so-covert looks I was sending him at practice a few days ago. I decided that I had laid down the foundation for our fake relationship enough, and if I did it right, hopefully he would take my ignoring him as a cue to come talk to me. If not, I would have to send him more winks or, gasp, instigate first contact. Luckily, the stars were on my side. After putting away my books before lunch, and grabbing my lunch box, I closed my locker to find Jackson leaning against the other lockers next to me. His pose was appropriate for a popular guy, intriguing even, but I'm sure I would've liked it much better if it was Isaac waiting for me. However, I needed to focus on the matter at hand. Finding out what was up with Jackson.

The smile I gave him wasn't fake. I was genuinely happy that my planning had worked so well. He gave me what I assumed was his trademark smirk.

"So Kagome." I had been at school for weeks, in his Chemistry class, but this was actually the first time he had spoken to me. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, you know, just broadening my horizons. Didn't feel like staying home bored, so I hopped on a plane for a new adventure."

"So you're adventurous? I like it." He winked. It was cute. "Let me escort you to the cafeteria." He didn't ask, so I'm going to say that it was a suggestion, certainly not a command. I didn't do commands.

"Hmm. It's such a nice day outside. I'd rather eat out there. I-" I didn't get to finish my though because I accidentally ran into someone, dropping all of my stuff, which consisted of a scarf, a light jacket, and my extra large lunch pail. The guy who ran into me was quickly picking up my items from the floor, apologizing over and over. I could only see the top of his head, dark brown, almost black.

"I'm so, so, sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going, I-" he stuttered.

"Hey! It's fine. It's partially my fault too. I definitely didn't have my eyes on the road. They should revoke my license." I joked. He placed my items back in my arms and rushed away.

"Sorry again!" He yelled. I turned back around and resumed walking with Jackson. As we walked, I could help but imagine hearing the sound of a camera clicking.

"Like I was saying, I made plenty of food to share." I said, showing him my large lunch box. He lifted an eyebrow at my lunch, but being a hungry boy, he shrugged and offered his arm for me to take. I latched on enthusiastically, channeling my inner fan-girl. We made our way to a bench drenched in sunlight, and I sighed feeling the warm rubber-like material on my legs as I sat down. I unlatched my five layer box and started separating the layers. One container of rice, and four containers of different Japanese food items. I watched at his facial expression got a little more incredulous each time I opened a container.

"You normally make this much food?" He asked, taking the fork I offered.

"Of course. I can pack it away." He just looked at me in amusement.

"I can respect that. You gotta love a girl with a healthy appetite...I guess." He said lowly, glancing back at the food, probably wondering where he should start first. We spend lunch talking about our pasts and our friends. I found out that he wasn't that bad of a guy, his douchiness probably came from a lack of parental presence in his life. The entire time I was prodding him with my aura, trying to figure his out. To put it in a nutshell, his aura was very confused and very confusing. It was like it didn't know what it wanted to be. I could feel undertones of human, and even wolf, which made sense since Scott and Stiles said he had been bitten. What didn't make sense was the overwhelming void inside of him, like he was being controlled or something. Whatever the situation, I wasn't getting clear reading on him at all. It wasn't until I pressed quite forcefully against his aura as we were walking back to the school after the first bell that I gained some insight. He hissed lowly and his eyes turned yellow. Not like the reflective yellow-gold of Isaac's, of a wolf's. But something much more reptilian. It turns out I found out who that lizard was. Kagome, one, everyone else, zero.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was gathering things from my locker to get ready to go home. But no matter how much I searched, I could not find the scarf I had with me on my way to lunch. I remember dropping all of my stuff after running into that guy, I think his name was Matt, but I'm pretty sure he gave me back all of my stuff. Oh well, maybe it would turn up in a few days.

* * *

I was cooking dinner for one again when I felt a presence sneaking up behind me. I turned around and pounced, startling Isaac into falling down.

"I thought for sure I had you then. How do you always know where I am?" He asked looking up at me. I tapped the side of my head, getting off of him and returning to the stove.

"It's all in here. Whenever you're around, I feel it."

"Just me? Or anybody?"

"Really anyone I've met before, assuming that I've cataloged their aura. But for you, I bet I could pinpoint your location miles away. Just you though."

"And why's that?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

"Oh, no particular reason." I said with a smile. "Are you staying for dinner? I haven't had any company for a while. It gets dreadfully boring without you here." I said dramatically, throwing my hand across my eyes.

"Well, I guess I kinda have to if that's how you feel when I'm not here."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, putting a place-setting in front of him and dishing out his portion of the meal. I made my own plate and sat down next to him. "So, what new things have been happening in the life of Isaac Lahey?" I asked, not at all deterred by the way he was scarfing down his food. The way Inuyasha ate made everyone else look like a supermodel.

"Oh, nothing really." He said after a swallow. "Been busy a lot, training, trying to figure out how to clear my name. The usual." He went back to his food.

"Ah, so interesting. Tell me, do you know who Derek Hale is? I've been hearing his name a lot." Not really a lot but enough to inspire interest. Asking this question seemed to be the wrong thing to do, since he started choking on his food. I pushed a glass of water toward him and started patting his back.

"Where did you hear that name from?"

"Stiles."

"Of course. Well, um, I can't tell you a lot, but he's kind of like an older brother figure." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Well you know, the resistant older brother that cares about you but shows it in...different ways."

"Okay, so what about all those instances that the police was looking for him? Isn't he a person of interest right now?" I did my research, the Hales were the family that Aunt Kate incinerated.

"Kagome," he looked at me with his big, brown puppy dog eyes and quivering lips, "he didn't do any of it. He's innocent. Like me. You believe me don't you?" I nodded. How could I not believe him. "You wont tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not!" I gasped, jumping up from my chair, wrapping my arms around him. The action may or may not have placed his head right between my breasts. Whatever the case, he didn't complain. After a little bit more of cuddling, I reluctantly untangled my hands from his silky hair and released him so we could finish eating.

"Thanks Kagome," he blushed, returning his attention to the food.

All too soon it was time for him to leave. I walked him to my door.

"Well," he said, hands in pockets, "it's about that time."

"And what time is that Isaac?"

"That time where we say goodbye and I think about you for days until finally I get to see you beautiful face again."

"Well Isaac, if you really feel that way, there's something I can give you to make the wait more bearable..." I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"What would that be?" He whispered, leaning closer. I moved my hands up until they were locked together behind his neck.

"Well, you know, a gift of sorts." I replied, moving even closer.

"Really? I'd like that." And with that, our lips met for the second time. This time Isaac was more aware of what was going on, but I was still pretty sure I had a few things up my sleeves to surprise him. This kiss started sweet and nice, but then I wanted to explore more of him. So I licked the seam of his lips, hoping he'd understand what I wanted. Unfortunately, he didn't and his mouth remained closed to me. So I implemented 'Plan B,' I released one of my hands, moving it to entwine in the short hair at the back of his head. I then tugged the hair I had in my grasp, hard enough to surprise him, tender enough not to cause any pain.

It worked, he gasped at my manuver, allowing me entrance into his mouth. I first explored every spot my tongue could reach, running it over slightly sharpened canines. He tasted just like his lips, like honey. After cataloguing a vague map of his mouth, I began to tease his tongue with mine. He let out a soft moan that sounded like it had potential to turn into a very sexy growl, and to my surprise and immense joy, began to play with me. His hands were low on my waist, sometimes moving up to my ribs, then back down. Mine were still tangled in his curly hair. I had to break away for air, but he kept going, moving to my ear where he nipped the lobe a few times, causing plenty of Kagome spine shivers, moving down placing hot open mouthed kisses along my neck. I pulled him back to my lips, and we wrestled for a few more minutes, until I decided to call it a night.

"Hey Isaac?" I started, catching my breath.

"Yeah?" He answered, breathing heavily.

"When you can be seen in public again, we're going on a real date. Kay?"

"Whatever you want." He replied, dreamily.

"Well, until I see you again." I said, giving him a goodbye peck on the tip of his nose and closing the door as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning was a normal school day morning and like any other day I was loathing going to Chemistry. At the moment, I was glaring at the Chemistry book that was on the top shelf of my locker, not paying much attention to anything around me. So that was how when a hand gripped my shoulder and turned me around, I didn't know who it belonged to. Until the lips that belonged with that hand descended upon mine. Then I knew who it was. What happened then was probably one of the hottest make out scenes to ever grace the halls of Beacon Hills High, at least this year.

I was so excited to just be kissing Isaac in the middle of the day to be worried about the small crowd we were drawing. In fact, we were only separated by someone near us clearing their throat. And of course it was none other than Mrs. Argent. What a cock-block.

"While there is no set rule against public displays of affection here at Beacon Hills High School, it is common courtesy to keep those types of displays to a minimum." She chastised. I blushed, still holding on to Isaac, but nodded in understanding, waiting for her to walk away. Which she did, when the warning bell rang.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I sighed. "It's good to see you in the light of the day, mister."

"Yeah well, Jackson was persuaded to renege his statement. So now I have no motive." He shrugged, lacing his fingers through mine.

"That's good news. So good that I think that I should take you out to celebrate." He gave me a blinding smile.

"That sounds great. But not tonight," a dark cloud covered his face, "I have a job to do."

"And that doesn't sound suspicious at all. Okay. Just let me know when, but come on, I have to get to class." I dragged him along.

"What class do you have?" he asked.

"Chemistry with Harris." I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"What a happy coincidence, I too, have Chemistry with Harris right now."

"That's great. And the only open seat is next to me." I almost squealed my happiness, but I knew from my dealings with demons that high pitched sounds were not anyone's friend. So I refrained.

"That _is_ great." He purred, leading the way now.

We were slightly late for class, but Mr. Harris didn't say anything. Possibly due to the fact that Isaac may or may not have glared at him. Allison and Lydia had identical looks of shock on their face, one which Lydia fixed almost immediately, Allison was not so quick on schooling her features. Stiles was used to it, he already knew, Scott was frowning, like he knew but didn't want to believe, until now. He pulled out the inner seat for me, posting himself in the outer seat, taking a guarding position, crossing his arms and glaring at anyone who looked my way. I can't say I didn't enjoy his possessive behavior. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, this time when Harris decided that the experiment today would require the lab partners in the outer seat to move around the room. So irritating.

I got paired with a bunch of random people that I didn't even know were in the class since most of the time I'm too busy staring and Harris and writing notes trying to understand. One awesome thing, I got to sit by Danny for a few minutes. Everyone agrees, Danny is simply the best. Seeing Danny reminded me of his lab partner, my new buddy Jackson, who I hadn't seen today. So I turned around to face him and sent him a wave. He didn't wave back, which made me sad. His expression was sour and I could just slightly feel the essence of fear lingering around him. I decided to let it go because obviously something bad happened earlier.

I turned away from my failed wave at Jackson to come face to face with that kid I ran into before. He was my new partner.

"Hey! I know you. I ran into you just yesterday."

"Yeah, my name is Matt." He held out a hand to shake, which I took.

"Kagome."

"Yeah I know." He blushed. Ooo-kayyy.

"Hey," I started, stirring some powered labelled "step three" into the concoction in front of us, "I seem to have misplaced my scarf after our run in. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Um. No. Not at all. Yeah, I haven't seen it." LIE. I wasn't expecting him to know anything about it really, I was just taking a chance in asking him. Even if I didn't have my aura-charged lie detector, the amount of times he answered the simple question would have made me suspicious. But I kept my wits about me and played dumb.

"Oo okay. I probably just lost it somewhere in my house, that place is like a black hole!" I exclaimed. It wasn't really, but he would never be invited over to verify.

"Stop flirting with everybody Kagome!" Yelled an angry Jackson.

"Calm down Jackson, you jealous or something?" I asked rhetorically, not even turning around to look at him. He didn't wave back to me just two minutes earlier. I guess I wasn't over it.

"Whatever." He mumbled in response. And then it was time to switch partners again. The class period when on like that, with nothing interesting happening until after the last step of the experiment. Apparently, we were making rock candy. It was supposedly edible, but I was not about to eat anything in a chemistry lab, made out of the chemistry materials. I didn't want to die today. It wasn't until we were finished and my partner ate the candy that I looked around to see what was going on with the rest of my friends in the classroom. Scott was focused on watching Lydia. Stiles was focused on watching Lydia. Allison, Isaac and even Erica and Jackson were staring at Lydia. Obviously something was going down. So I started staring at her too trying to figure out what was going on. She was bringing up the candy to her lips when Scott yelled, "Lydia, don't!"

But he didn't have a real reason to make her stop. So she ate the candy...and nothing happened. Stiles, Scott and Allison looked crestfallen. Erica and Isaac looked excited and smug. Jackson looked his normal indifferent self with a side of slight shock. I was confused, it had something to do with the supernaturalness of town, as evidenced by all the supernatural teens that were staring at Lydia, but judging from the varying looks on everyones faces, I decided not to get involved. I didn't want to be in the middle of a tug of war. So I just went back to writing down my observations.

Isaac had to motor right after school, jumping into Derek's sleek black Camero after a hurried goodbye kiss inside the school. Scott, Stiles, Allison and Jackson had some sort of plan involving Lydia. They too gathered her up and rushed off the campus leaving me there alone without as much as a 'goodbye Kagome.' Well not completely alone. I had a little creeper shadow named Matt tailing me and TAKING PICTURES. What a weirdo, way worse than Hojo on any day.

I quickly ditched him, jumping on my bike and taking the long way home. Just in case he followed me. I wouldn't put it past him.

Isaac didn't come visit me that night. And both he and Jackson weren't in school the next morning. I had the strange and powerful feeling that I had missed something super important last night, but alas, those are the problems I face when I'm living on the fringe of supernatural society trying to keep my own anomolies under-wraps. But, I couldn't deny that I was a curious kitten. So I went to Jackson's best friend to see what was up with his absence.

"Hey!" I waved at the attractive tanned boy. If he wasn't gay, and I didn't have Isaac, and my back up relationship possibilities became impossibilities, and a bunch of other factors in my life were different, it would be so on between us. Alas, that was neither here nor there.

"Hey Kagome, did you need some help in Chemistry?" Such a polite boy. Knew my name, didn't ask me why I was wanting to talk to him right off the bat, offered to help me in my now hardest subject.

"Oh no, no thank you. I actually wanted to know if you knew anything about Jackson's whereabouts. I haven't seen him all day, and I was hoping that we could eat lunch again together."

"Oh, so that's where he was yesterday. He didn't even text me, his supposed best friend."

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." I was actually feeling bad about my devious plans because his friend missed him at lunch. I was too soft-hearted sometimes. "He wanted to go to the cafeteria, but I persuaded him to eat outside. It was such a nice day." I finished gaily. **[A/N: This is not a pun. Don't even.]**

"Kagome, calm down, I'm just kidding." He laughed. "But no, I actually don't know where he's at right now. I've sent him plenty of texts, I only got back one response. And the response was totally weird, completely unlike him." Danny shook him head in confusion, as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"What did it say?"

"Well...I assume he was answering the text when I asked him where he was at. The first part of the text didn't matter much in the scheme of things, but at the end, he said 'bro'. Jackson has never called me 'bro' in my life. I don't think he's called anyone 'bro' ever. Just like he doesn't tell his parents he loves them. It's a weird Jackson quirk." He shrugged.

"That _was_ strange." I said. Danny murmured in agreement. "I don't have any idea why he wouldn't come to school," wait that's a lie, he doubles as a giant lizard, that's probably the reason, "maybe he's just taking a mental health day. We all need them sometimes." He nodded, accepting my proposal.

"Hey, do you wanna eat lunch with us? Since Jackson nor Isaac-" insert Danny eyebrow raise here, "are not here, there will be one extra seat at our table." I agreed.

Sitting down at the lunch table was nice. I was happy to see Scott and Stiles at the table as well. I gave them cheery waves, which only Stiles returned. Scott was too busy surreptitiously talking to Allison, who was seated at the next table, her back to his. They were so weird.

But I guess if my mom and grandpa were Mrs. Argent and...Gerard, I'd keep my relationship a secret too.


	10. Secrets Revealed

I got a visitor so early the next morning that it was still classified as nighttime. This visit came from my favorite person, my Isaac. I don't know how he got into my apartment, but I knew that supes could do some pretty impossible things when they wanted, so I didn't worry about it too much. He was hanging out in the darkest corner of my room (okay Edward Cullen), only his flashing yellow eyes giving away his location. I had been asleep, splayed across my queen-sized bed when I jerked awake, feeling his aura close to me.

"Isaac..." I greeted sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I'll just go now..."

"No!" I protested groggily. "Stay. C'mon. I have more than enough room." I pulled back the covers offering him the space next to me. He looked at the spot longingly, but it looked like he wasn't sure about accepting. "Hurry up!" I yelled, startling him into action, "it's chilly out there." When he had nothing on but his jeans, he joined me in my bed, as far away as possible.

That was not going to work as I was a hardcore cuddler, always had been. So I tugged him closer to me, until I was plastered to his left side. I threw a leg over both of his, effectively trapping him, threw my arms around his waist, then rested my head at the junction of his neck and shoulder. At first Isaac froze up with my seeming 'forwardness,' but then he got with the program and held me to him with his left arm. I let out a contented sigh and worked on recapturing my place in my abandoned dream, which was more than likely about Isaac anyway.

When I woke up, sunlight was just starting to find its way into my room. I didn't use an alarm clock. Didn't need it after all that time traveling with Inuyasha who conditioned us to wake up at the buttcrack of dawn. I felt a presence behind me and remembered my invitation to Isaac last night. I blushed only a little bit.q

Our positions last night had changed into his front pressed along every inch of my back, left leg in between both of mine. His nose buried in my neck. His left hand on my hip, his right hand under my shirt, loosely cradling my bare breast. I really blushed at that. Seems that shy little Isaac liked to get fresh under the guise of sleep. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it.

The trick was getting untangled from him without waking him. If he woke up like this, he would be way embarrassed and we probably wouldn't work back up to this stage of intimacy for a while. I knew what I wanted, and I wanted it asap, so I just had to ease him into it.

But first, untangling myself.

First thing I tried was moving the not-so-offending hand. Only problem was that as soon as I moved on to work on something else the hand came back, complete with a friendly squeeze. So I tried moving away slightly. All that got me was a growl, a nip on the ear, and he moved to replant himself to my backside. Somehow I found away to turn to face him, which came with its own set of problems (ie. looking at his lovely torso and finding it within myself the separate myself from him) then wedged my pillow between us, successfully separated I jumped out of the bed and gave a silent congratulatory whoop.

Isaac was still holding my pillow, snuggling it, nuzzling it, scenting it really, and it was so precious that I just had to take a picture. And then set it as my phone background. What was cute in live action turned into downright sexy as a still when all there was, was pillow, shirtless Isaac and the bottom half of shirtless Isaac covered by a sheet (and pants under that, I knew even though they weren't visible). I somehow found it in myself to walk away and begin to prepare breakfast.

Isaac waltzed out of my room right as I sat his plate on the table. Unfortunately, he had put his shirt back on. His hair was tousled by his hands, his eyelids heavy with sleep. He was perfect.

"It's so early Kagome." He ended with a yawn, sitting down at the table and picking up the fork.

"I'm sorry, I always wake up early. But after you eat you have to get going anyway to get ready for school and check in with 'big brother.'" I said, using air quotes. "The earlier it is the less people see you leaving and assume I'm a harlot without morals."

"No one could ever think that about you, Kagome. And what if I want more people to see us together. I want them to know you're taken."

"Well then, if that's the case, you can come back and hitch a ride on the back of Mama's bike. Now eat your breakfast and hurry up and leave, so you can hurry up and come back to me." He needed no more motivation, finishing the large plate of eggs, toast and bacon in a few bites, gulping down the orange juice and giving me a peck on the check, and gasp a cheeky smack on the ass, running out of the door.

Gosh. I would seriously let him get away with anything.

I cleaned up the kitchen after eating, took a shower and got ready for school. By the time I was done putting everything in my backpack, Isaac was strolling in.

"Here." I said, handing him a key.

"What's this?" He asked, holding it up.

"The key to my heart!" I replied, dramatically.

"Seriously."

"It's to the door. You walk in uninvited all the time anyway. Might as well have a key so you can get in easier when it's locked." Faster than I could track he was in front of me and then stunning me with a passionate kiss. I had to be the responsible one and stop it. Sad face. "Whoa there, tiger. You better keep that to yourself until after school."

"Kagome," he breathed, "thank you." I just took his hand and led him downstairs to the parking structure, to my bike. When he got on behind me it was like a repeat from this morning, with all hand in respectable places, and I loved it. We may or may not have made a spectacle outside the school in the parking lot with our multitude of see you later kisses, but whatever. It was worth it.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday Jackson?" I asked.

"Why? Miss me?" He raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Of course." I fluttered my eyelashes mockingly. Isaac did not like that at all, but I elbowed him in the ribs and he settled down. "Now come on, spill."

"Well, dumb and dumber over there," he nodded toward Scott and Stiles, "decided that it would be fun to kidnap and detain me in the back of a police van all day. To tell you the truth, I don't even remember how they got me..." he trailed off, looking speculative. Well, I thought, I highly doubt they did it just for funsies.

"Well, that's definitely different." I conceded, glancing over at Scott and Stiles, who seemed to be having a conversation of their own.

"You're telling me." Jackson said, focusing back on the chemistry lecture that was happening in front of us.

* * *

"So Miss Kagome." Lydia said, looping her arm into mine as I walked down the hall after lunch, "since when are you and newly appointed hotty Isaac Lahey an item?" She was a couple of days late, but I guess I really didn't have any time to talk to her after the 'big reveal' during Chemistry and I also guess our entrance this morning was a big deal.

"Oh it's been a few weeks."

"No wonder you were so pro-Isaac after he got arrested. You were trying to get on that train?" She said, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. It made me blush.

"Oh no, we had only just met then."

"Well, I have to say, good choice." We turned the corner into a new hallway and walked up on some type of scene. Shirtless Jackson was being detained by an angry Erica and glaring at a heaving Scott who was looking worriedly at a pale Allison who was standing next to a spazzing Stiles. Then there was creepy kid Matt who slithered himself next to Mr. Harris saying, "Mr. Harris, you dropped this." Holding up a tablet.

"That's it!" Yelled Mr. Harris. "All of you-" which now somehow included Lydia and I, "detention after school!" That would not do at all. I pulled all my best acting skills from the woodworks and started bawling, and speaking Japanese. I think it was a nice touch.

" _I have to call my brother after school. I already haven't talked to him in days. He needs advice for his girlfriend, which I can finally give now that I have a real boyfriend that doesn't call me wench._ I don't understand." I said englinese, exaggerating my accent. Mr. Harris looked like he was lost.

"Fine Kagome, you're free-"

"Yeah. She's gonna need someone to take her home. She's not fit to drive after that." Butted in Lydia, seeing her chance. Mr. Harris waved us away. Lydia didn't waste any time, I allowed her to lead me away. Before we were too far away I heard Stiles trying to get out of detention too. It didn't work.

"Girl, that was amazing. With acting skills like that and knowledge of when to use them, are my new best friend." She squealed. I wasn't sure how I felt about being _Lydia's_ new BFF, but I was in the market for sturdier friends and she seemed like the type of person to latch on and never let go. Like a good friend. So, I guess I'd give her a chance.

* * *

I cornered Scott and Stiles right before they had to go off to detention. I was waiting for them just outside of the library. Even Scott's werewolfiness couldn't detect me when I went into stealth mode. Therefore, they were both surprised when they got pulled by the backs of their shirt into my hiding space.

"Oh Kagome, that God it's you. I was afraid it was Derek! I'm still healing from last time." Said Stiles, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Who is Derek to you? I've heard his name before." From your lips, I silently added.

"Oh, well, he's-" mumbled Stiles.

"He's nobody." Interrupted Scott, rude and suspicious. "What's up Kagome?" At this my demeanor changed to pissed off mom mode. My arms crossed and my foot began to tap.

"What was going through your minds when you thought to detain Jackson, who turns into a super strong lizard thing? Especially when you don't know his trigger. Obviously not much, since it was a stupid idea. No wonder you guys got caught, those texts were so incriminating. You'd have been caught earlier if Danny had thought more about that "bro" thrown into his text." I was fuming at the point. The boys looked at me with mouths open. Stiles was the first to recover.

"Wait, you knew Jackson was the kanima? Ow!" Stiles was now rubbing at his side where Scott just hit him. "What?! She knew about it already. She was at the mechanic's when it happened!"

"Kanima? Is that what it's called?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"How long did you know?" Scott asked.

"About Jackson? Oh I confirmed it two days ago at lunch." I shrugged.

"Dude, if we had known then we could have avoided so much these last few days." Stiles said to Scott.

"Yeah." Scott replied, to me he asked, "what are you, a hunter?"

"If I was, would I tell you?" I said, secretively. "But no, I'm not. And I don't support what the hunters have been doing. Not following the rules." If Scott and Stiles could've sweat-dropped, this would've been a perfect time.

"How are you not a hunter, but still know what a hunter does?" Stiles asked. I shook my head. "And you do know what Scott is, correct" I nodded.

"Yeah, I found out my first night here. You really need to work on your whispering skills guys." Another sweat-drop moment. So yeah, I had a friend kind of like your hunters. But she and her family only fought in defense, they never instigated the fights."

"Yeah, the Argents... Ow." Stiles got hit again for "disclosing" information. "What! She's pretty much trustworthy, other than the whole Isaac thing, and she'd find out eventually. Anyway, they've been having some problems upholding the rules."

"He's right, I hear it's a real pain. So Allison, huh? How does that work?" I asked pointing at Scott.

"She's not a hunter, her family just is." He replied, defensively I might add.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..?"

"I'm just saying. I'm not trying to instill doubt in your relationship or anything, it's just if her family is full of hunters, and she's not one, in fact, if she's not one because she just recently figured out what the family business was, maybe that means she's not gonna be just a civilian for much longer." I coughed. "Just saying. And also, I can totally see Gerard being an horrible person, because when I first met him, I was getting some pretty serious creepy vibes off of him."

"So that's what you work with? Vibes?" Stiles asked.

"Um...sure? Anyway what I really pulled you away to say was that the next time you think you need to kidnap someone, don't. Consult me. I'll let you know whether it's necessary to do so, and whether or not you can proceed."

"Who died and made you queen?" Scott was getting irritable.

"Whoa, down boy, sorry if I'm coming off a little strong, but I have a lot of experience in the kidnapping realm."

"Whaaat? You're a professional kidnapper?"

"That is not what I said Stiles. I actually used to get kidnapped a bunch when I was younger. Looking back, it seemed to happen at least once a month..." That last part was mumbled most to myself.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Asked Scott.

"Tokyo."

"And is it normal to get kidnapped that much there?" Stiles followed up.

"Not really...I was involved...in some things..." Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. "Anyways, that is beside the point, please just promise that you'll at least keep me in mind next time you kidnap someone. Kay, bye." I walked off, leaving them to their devices.


	11. Boring things People Who Aren't Affected by Wolfsbane Do

"So apparently there's a rave going on tonight." Said Lydia from her place on her bed. She had invited me over after school and I agreed, seeing a good opportunity to work on our new friendship. I was currently looking through her closet. Lydia had some style and I was quickly seeing at least one benefit to our friendship.

"Yeah. Isaac told me about that. Wasn't really my scene so I passed on that. He's going with Erica.""As if I would ever be caught at a rave. All that sweat and no personal space.""So I take it you don't like clubs either then?""Clubs are an entirely different matter- wait," she stopped, looking up from the fashion magazine she had been browsing, "did you just say that you're letting Isaac take Erica to the rave!?""Yeah, why?""Let me rephrase. You can't let that slore get her claws into Isaac. Don't get me wrong Kagome, you are hot. Like a ten on everyday hot, just like myself, but after Erica's strange... transformation, she's really up there on the scale too. And I'm willing to bet my Prada - my new bag, not my dog - that with her new confidence she's willing to do a lot more than you are." "Calm down Lydia. I trust Isaac. They're just going as friends. I was civil with Erica before she got noticed, so I think we're good there.""That's what you say now. But don't come running to me after he goes chasing after her.""I won't. Isaac...he's different. I know how it is to be in a relationship where there's another woman. Where she's more important than me. Well, maybe that made me the other woman then, huh? Never thought about it that way before. Anyway, what we have, it's not like that. There is no other anybody." The end of my speech was punctuated by the ringing of the doorbell."As deep and heartfelt that was..." Lydia said dryly, I just rolled my eyes at her, "I forgot that Allison was coming over to get ready for her date." She got up and headed for the door."Wait, date?""Yeah, she's going to the rave with that kid Matt." She answered as she left the room. Matt!? Why?! Well my question would be answered soon enough when she came up."So Allison," I asked after she came up and got comfortable, "I hear you're going to the rave with that Matt kid. What's up with that?" I tried for nonchalance. Idk if it worked or not. She let out a huge sigh.

 

"It was all Scott's idea." Of course, the kid's kinda dense. "He wanted me to go with someone to the rave so that my parents wouldn't suspect us of dating anymore. I didn't want to, I'd rather just not go out at all, or even go by myself or friends than go with another guy. But he insisted. And Matt has a crush on me and so generously played into the scheme unwittingly."

 

"Allison, you've been holding out on me. Why didn't I know any of this? I used to be the center of all gossip at school. I had my fingers on the pulse of all things juicy. And now..." And Lydia was turning Allison's problem into a way to shine some attention onto herself. I had to admire her dedication to herself though. It was awe inspiring if nothing else. Allison and I just glanced at each other and rolled our eyes at her dramatics. Even though we hadn't had a bunch of time to hang out lately, and I was kind of taking her place as Lydia's new right-hand girl, I felt like we still had a nice, if still budding, friendship going on.

 

Allison left after getting the royal makeover treatment from Lydia, which I happily assisted with. I was grateful to be a part of this modern girl bonding time. I loved my time with Sango, but there was a bunch I missed out on when I was saving lives in the past. And every time I came back to the future, Eri, Yuki, and that other girl would hound me so bad, trying to get me to date Hojo or get information about Inuyasha that I just didn't want anything to do with them. I was blessed to have been born with a sense of bangin' style, since I didn't have any girlfriends to help me cultivate it back then.

 

My thoughts were brought back to the present by the lack of Lydia's voice. She should have been talking, she had been talking, I was drowning her out but pretending to listen while swallowed up in my own thoughts. But now, it was like she had stopped mid-thought. I turned to look at her, and what I saw surprised me. She was staring in her mirror, brush stopped mid-stroke in her hair, looking for all the world like she had just seen a ghost, or was in the process of seeing one. I expanded my aura, trying to see if I could gain some insight on what was going on with her, and as soon as my aura touched hers, I felt something dark and...pained... detach from her. And as soon as it did, she awoke from her trance, brushing her hair like nothing had happened.

 

"You know, with all this stuff going on, these murders, and raves that I would never go to, it would be a great idea for me to throw a party. Plus, my birthday is in a couple of days. Yes," she gained a calculative gleam in her eyes, "I can guilt my dad into giving me an advance on our quality time replacement money, and then I'll send my mom to the spa by planting the idea of stress and wrinkles in her brain. She won't want me to be alone on my birthday, so I'll say that you're spending the night, which you will be, and that's when the fun begins." And that's how I got roped into helping Lydia plan her birthday party. I didn't forget that she wasn't thinking of this party at all before the strange aura invaded hers, but I decided that it would make sense for me to go along with this, to stay with her so I could protect her if this spirit or whatever turned aggressive. You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. In this I was doing both.

* * *

I didn't realize that Lydia's birthday party fell on the day of the full moon until the day of during school. In my defense, I never really tracked the full moon, only the new moon, but it was no excuse, I should have been up on my game. Isaac was acting a little different than normal. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy the change, he stayed closer to me during the day, maintaining as much contact as possible. He became slightly more possessive, growling sub-sonically even at Danny when he came too close. Like that ever was going to happen. There were kisses aplenty though, and we had to evade the new office assistant - Mrs. Argent had mysteriously not shown up to work and the other Argents hadn't said anything about her absense - several times so as not to get caught for practicing super-PDA. All in all, I didn't mind.

 

It wasn't until the end of the day when I saw how big of a deal it was. It was Isaac, Erica, and Boyd's first  _legit_  full moon - Isaac had told me before about the time that he was in the jail's holding cell during his first one, his phasing quickly nipped in the bud by the Alpha, who I assumed was Derek, it was really the only thing that made sense at this point - so emotions were running high. Erica and Boyd had to forcefully remove a reluctant-to-part Isaac from me before Derek arrived. His puppy dog eyes were good, but I resisted the urge to stay with him. Our separation was for his own good.

 

Later on at the party - if you could really call it that because it was dead - I was arranging and rearranging the plates of food. No lie, I was planning on getting buzzed tonight. Why not? Isaac was locked up and safe, and I had a bed waiting for me in Lydia's house to crash on tonight. YOYO! But I wanted to wait until there was actually a people around so I could enjoy myself. Stiles and Scott were the first to arrive, Stiles with a outrageously large gift. Lydia rolled her eyes and left him at the door, telling him to get it in the house himself, and mumbling that she was going to fix the punch. I stayed with Stiles and helped him maneuver the boxed and bowed monstrosity in the house.

 

"So, what's in the box?" I asked.

 

"You can wiggle your eyebrows as much as you want to Kagome, but I will not be telling you what's in here. I want Lydia to be surprised and while I'm sure you can keep a secret, in fact I'm sure your keeping plenty of secrets about yourself even as we speak, I won't be telling you."

 

"Well, that was a long-winded way to say 'I'm not telling you.'"

 

"Did it make you want to give up any secrets?"

 

"Not in the slightest." I shook my head. Allison came in then, and I walked away, but not before overhearing her tell Stiles and Scott to use their - well, mostly Scott's - newfound popularity to get people over to Lydia's party so she could stop being depressed. Such a good friend.

 

Who would have known that it was really Stiles who got the party started. I don't know how he met those drag queens, but they knew how to party, and their makeup was fabulous. I had to get some tips from them. Soon enough, the party was in full swing and I was getting a nice buzz. I had mostly been drinking beer, the punch Lydia had made was a pretty purple, and the people around me seemed to enjoy it very much, but every time I got close to it somebody pulled me away to talk. Finally, I got close enough to actually get a cup, and what I found was quite disturbing. The purple color of the drink had largely to do with all the wolfsbane flower petals floating around in it! I made my way to find Stiles and Scott, mostly Scott, to try and make sure he wasn't going too crazy with the wolfsbane tempered with alcohol, on the full moon. But not before I got myself a cup, apparently the reviews on the stuff were good, and since I couldn't been harmed by natural toxins, I had nothing to worry about.

 

I had just gotten my cup and was turning to go on my quest, when a large splash and a Stiles-yell drew my attention to the left, where the drag queens had dunked a drunken Stiles in, supposedly to get him sober. They were so nice. I hurried over to him. Pulling him away from the crowd, I started the dialogue.

 

"Stiles, for some reason Lydia has spiked this delicious punch with wolfsbane." I said, punctuating my thought with a swig from my cup. Stiles tried to hit the cup out of my hand but I just slapped his hand away.

 

"Why are you steadily drinking it then?"

 

"This is my first cup, I wanted to see what all the hype was about."

 

"Yeah, well all the hype was that whoever drank the punch had some crazy hallucinations." Stiles replied dryly. "They were not fun at all. They were actually very depressing." I looked around, noticing that everyone with a glass of punch was either shock still, or shaking their head as if waking from a bad dream, validating his assertion.

 

"Yeah, Scott's lucky he didn't just die from ingesting this. Whoever got Lydia to make this knew that the addition of strong alcohol to wolfsbane renders it safe."

 

"Safe?" Stiles said disbelievingly.

 

"Well safer than being deadly poison to certain people and instead just being a strong hallucinogen." I taught Stiles.

 

"How do you know this? And why to you keep drinking it! I just told you what happens from drinking it." Again Stiles tried to snatch away my drink. Again, I deterred him.

 

"Silly boy," I said, "wolfsbane doesn't affect me." I reached into the cup, pulling out a petal that was soggy with the weight of alcohol. I blew it out of my fingertips, watching as it swirled and lifted up into the sky as if it weighed nothing at all.

 

"Whaaa? How did- Did anyone just see-" he looked around, "That petal should not have been that light."

 

"Whatever are you talking about dear Stiles?"

 

"You just made that poisonous flower go all floaty! And I want to know how!"

 

"Are you sure you're not still drunk? That sounds a little bit impossible." I was enjoying this maybe a little too much.

 

"...I'm not sure of anything anymore."

 

"Welp, we better go find Scott, and make sure that he doesn't "wolf out" on anyone, not that anyone here would actually remember it occurring." That got Stiles to moving, and he dragged me along with him, finding Scott so fast that I was sure that he had some sort of homing device on him.

 

"Scott, Scott! The punch is spiked!" Scott looked at him with a 'no duh' expression. I translated that expression into words.

 

"No duh." Stiles just sighed, exasperated.

 

"No, I mean, it's laced with  _wolfsbane_." He whispered. That got Scott's attention.

 

"That would explain that weird ass hallucination earlier." Scott said. Indeed.

 

"Yeah, Scott, you really should be more aware of your surroundings, especially with it being a full moon and everything." I chimed in, taking another sip. It really was tasty.

 

"Kagome! Weren't you listening to Stiles? Don't drink that!" Scott, being much more coordinated and faster than Stiles, actually managed to slap the cup away from me. I looked on morosely as my first and last cup of punch emptied out onto the concrete.

 

"Oh, don't worry about her Scott, she's fine." Said Stiles, after the fact, who continued to have a conversation with Scott about full moons and werewolf stuff. Not particularly interested at the moment, I took my time to take in my surroundings, quite puzzled when I found that I couldn't see nor feel the hostess anywhere around. I didn't get a feeling of panic or anything, but the fact that she spent all this time planning this birthday party, planting the wolfsbane to get everyone high - and not in a good way, just to leave, did make me a little concerned. But I wasn't involved, so, I would just play my part as good friend and since  _some people_  kept depriving me of my alcohol, take her place as hostess and take care of clean up duty. I was such a good person.

 

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of splashing, turning to see Matt floundering around in the water. It was kind of weird that a guy his age didn't know how to swim but, who was I to judge? Completely out of character, Jackson walked over the the edge of the pool and pulled him out of the water. Scott and Stiles stood frozen watching this event in shock. I started to walk over to see if he was okay. 

 

"No! Don't go over there!" Stiles whisper-yelled, trying to grab for me. I ignored him to make sure Matt was okay. Sure the kid was creepy at hell, but didn't mean that he deserved to die from lungs filled with water.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, ignoring the laughter directed at him from the bystanders that weren't in a wolfsbane and alcohol induced coma. He turned to me, coughing and sputtering water, but nodded. I noticed that Jackson was still around, his expression was strangely blank, but he did nod to me in recognition. Something strange was going on here, but I was going to pretend like I didn't notice anything because I'd learned that's how you stay out of most undesirable situations.

 

"Yeah." He said, still coughing. I gave him a forceful pat on the back to help with the whole water in lungs thing, non-aggressive I swear, and led him over the drink table.

 

"Here, let's get you a drink. I'm sure it will help." I said, handing him a can of beer, and pushing him to sit down on the nearest chair. I didn't miss Jackson's lurking in the shadows, must have had something to do with the 'kanima' within. "Well, looks like you started a trend." I said, pointing out all the people that had begun to jump into the pool, like it hadn't crossed their minds the whole time they'd been here. "You're lucky tonight's relatively warm, or else you would've been a Popsicle right now." I joked.

 

"Yeah." He grimaced.

 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, you don't know how to swim?" He frowned at that, I reworked my words. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that if you don't. I mean, I didn't know how to swim for the longest, but then I got pushed into a rushing river, and after that you learn pretty quick, if you know what I mean." I elbowed his arm good-naturedly.

 

"You mean, you almost drowned?" I could almost hear the 'too' on his lips. "Where were your friends, why didn't they help you?"

 

"Well, we were in a really remote part of Japan, not really any city life around. We were...camping out. And one thing led to another, a... wild animal came out of nowhere and while my friends where fighting that off, my clumsy self fell right into the river. So they were kind of too preoccupied to even realize that I was gone. I don't blame them or anything though. They caught up with me eventually and while it was super scary at first, at the end of the day, I knew how to swim."

 

"Moral of the story, don't go camping in Japan." He said.

 

"That was not a moralized story, but you get points for the joke." Looking around, I saw that Scott and Stiles had disappeared. Great, just great. Who was going to help me make people leave? I looked at my watch, and decided that there was one more good hour left in this party, and then it would be time to shut it down. Matt dismissed himself from my presence, saying something about going home so he wouldn't get sick from the wet clothes. I couldn't blame him.

 

Wrapping the party up, I began to clean up her gigantic house when I saw a barefoot, foggy-eyed Lydia walk into the backyard. Yep, something totally went down tonight. Guiding her still unresponsive self to her bedroom, I tucked her into bed, where she promptly passed out. I went back to cleaning, pondering on what could've happened in the last few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup ya'll. Below, I have a glossary of terms that you may or may not have been familiar with upon reading the story.
> 
> Slore = Slut + Whore (sometimes used as a term of endearment, in this case, not)  
> YOYO = You're only young once *whoop whoop*
> 
> Maybe it would've made more sense if I had put it at the top, but since when have I ever made sense? I'm not about to start now. Pssht.


	12. Creepers and Sourwolves

"Matt is such a creep." Allison said over the phone. She, Lydia and I were on three-way. "It slipped my mind to tell you guys at the party, I don't know how, because it was so weird, but when I dropped him home after the rave, he left his camera bag in my car."

"Wait," I interrupted, "why did he even bring his camera on a date to the rave. That makes no sense."

"Yeah, were would you even keep it on you during the party? That is such a fashion faux-pas." Leave it to Lydia to bring things around to fashion.

"I don't know, I don't remember seeing it while we were inside, but I don't think it was staying in the car when we got there. Weird, I didn't even think of that, anyway, I was curious, and it didn't look like he was coming back anytime soon, so I snuck a peek into his camera. I wanted to see what he was always taking pictures of."

"You know what they say Allison, 'curiosity killed the cat'." Quipped Lydia.

"Well what I saw was major creepy. He had a bunch, and I mean a  _bunch_  of pictures of me. And not even just at school. There were some at my house, while I was in my room." Lydia and I gasped.

"Such a creeper." I murmured.

"And that's not all, Kagome. He had some of you too!"

"Well, I feel super violated right now."

"Agreed." Said Allison. "But get this, while I was looking through the pictures, he popped up and saw me see them!"

"Where were you at?" I asked.

"Well, I was still parked outside of his house..."

"Rookie mistake Allison." I shook my head even if she couldn't see it.

"I don't know why all the interesting stuff happens to you guys." Complained Lydia.

"That is not something you want to happen to you Lydia." Said Allison.

"I suppose you're right." Sighed Lydia. "I just want a little excitement in my life."

"Trust me," I said, "Stalkers are the worst!"

"You sound like you have a lot of experience with them." Said Lydia.

"Well, not a  _lot_ , but probably more than the average girl definitely." I heard an undecipherable growling voice on one of the other lines, familiar, but I couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"Oh, guys, I have to go, Gerard and Dad want to tell me something. Talk to you at school."

"Bye!" Lydia and I chorused, hearing the tell-tale click of the now empty line.

"So tell me about these stalkers..." lead Lydia. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing that resistance would be futile.

* * *

I was channel surfing that night when my phone beep, notifying me of a missed call. That was strange, I didn't even hear it ring. It's like it went straight to voicemail. I called voicemail, wanting to see what was up.

 _voicemail_

"Ooommff! Okay, this is not cool, not cool at all Matt! At least move me off of him!" Yelled an irritated voice that I easily identified as Stiles. I heard a slightly manic laugh come from farther away.

"I don't think I will. This is fitting, you Stiles, slowly suffocating the helpless alpha. No, I think I'll let you stay like this. Give Jackson less to do later. Come on Scott, I need you to get rid of some evidence."

There was a thump and a sigh.

"Thanks Scott." Said Stiles. The recording cut off.

 _end_

Well that was strange. Maybe I should call Stiles back, he could need help. And if this was a butt dial, maybe calling him could stop him from doing it to someone else who would find it suspicious. I nodded, deciding to call him, dialing the number...

* * *

 **Derek's**

I was appreciative that Scott rolled Stiles off of me before he left. Not that I would ever say anything about it. When he left though, Stiles started talking a mile a minute, and while I hated being paralyzed anyway, I really hated it in this moment because it meant that couldn't shut Stiles up with my fist. His phone started vibrating, and I saw it under his cheek, slightly wondering how it ended up there, in such a convenient location. Before I could tell him not to, he answered the phone. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey K!" He said, a nervous edge to his voice.

" _Hey Stiles, I think you butt-dialed me earlier. You left a pretty strange voicemail on my phone. If you weren't you, I'd be worried."_  Responded a soft feminine voice on the other line. I couldn't place it.

"Oh really, what did you hear?"

" _Either you, Matt, Jackson and Scott are doing some sort of freaky murder mystery game, or something bad is going down. Do you need help? Do you need me to come there?"_ Who was this girl and how much did she know? It seemed like she had heard the last of the conversation with everyone, but she wasn't freaked out by it?

"No! No! Don't come anywhere near here. Not that you know where here is but...hey, do you know how to make the effect of temporary paralysis...go away faster?" I really focused on hearing what she was going to say.

" _What, did you get tagged by the Kanima again? What did I say last time? You can't show any fear."_ She joked. Stiles didn't say anything. " _Oh,_ " she said, sounding serious now, " _you did get tagged again, what is Jackson's problem with you_?" Whoever this 'Kay' person was, she knew about the  Kanima, that it's Jackson, and if she knew that and knew Stiles, it was a safe bet that she probably knew about Scott and by extension myself and my pack. Stiles and I would be exchanging words about this later.

"I'm not the only one he has problems with." He said, sourly. "But I guess this time it's not really his fault. I mean, Matt has been controlling him." Stiles informed her. From the rapid intake of breath, she didn't know that. I growled lowly and Stiles, who was just handing out secret information so lackadaisically. Apparently, she heard me.

" _I knew he was a super creeper!_   _And who's trapped with you there, well, wherever you are?"_  


"Oh, that's just Sourwolf." He said to her, to me he said: "Chill out dude. She's cool, she's in the know. I feel like she's kind of like Deaton." Oh, so since he  _feels like_  she's like Deaton it's  _okay_. Right.

" _Who's Deaton?"_  She asked.

"Oh, if you continue to hang around you'll probably meet him sooner or later. But seriously, stop getting me off track, do you know what to do or not?"

" _Geez , calm down Stiles, I was checking it out while we were chatting. Now, I don't know much about counteracting paralytic toxins that are created by supernatural entities, I'm more familiar with herbal paralytics myself, but I do know that since it's in your bloodstream, one way to speed the process would be to bleed yourself. I wouldn't suggest you doing this Stiles, since you don't have a super healing factor, but your growling friend might want to try it out. I could whip you up a batch of something that should get you back to 100% way quick, but you don't want me to come to wherever you're at and I'd need a little bit to find some of these ingredients. Hey, do you know where I could find some mountain ash at?"_ She asked.

"Matter of fact, I do, however I think we'll just stick with option number one for now. Sourwolf is working on it as we speak."

" _That's good. But I still wanna make some of this stuff just in case you have another run-in in the future, so work on getting me that mountain ash...And...I want to try something, but I need you to tell me where you are. It won't work if I don't know."_  


"You can't come here! It's not safe!"

  
 _"Yeah, yeah Stiles. Keep your panties on. I'm going to stay right here, but I need to know where you are so I can help you remotely."_  I was slightly interested in knowing what she planned to do about this situation  _remotely._  


"Fine, we're at the Sheriff's office." He sighed.

 _"Oh, is your dad alright?"_

"For the time being." Stiles snarked.

  
 _"Well, excuse me. Just sit tight. Not that you can do anything else."_  She cackled, shutting down the line.

"Who was that?" I demanded.

"Oh well you know, just someone I met recently. She's very informed."

"This better not be another one of your high school friends Stiles. All teenagers seem to do is bring around more trouble and get into unnecessary situations."

"Yeah, and that's why you created a pack full of them." He said. "And I mean, if you don't know her already, I don't want to be the one to say anything..." he trailed off. 

Five minutes, a steady stream of blood, a gunshot, and some titillating - not - conversation later, a strange feeling wracked up my spine. It wasn't dangerous per say, but it  _was_  unknown. I could move my neck by this time, so I looked around, trying to find the source of this strange feeling.

"D-d-derek..." Stiles called, shakily.

"What?" I growled, my annoyed tone with him was automatic.

"What are these things above us?" He all but squeaked out. I snapped my eyes to look above us, seeing something I have never seen before. Floating above us, creating figure eights with their long, eel-like bodies, were some sort of translucent creature with a fish-like face and insect-like arms. Strangest thing I'd ever seen.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"Ahhhh! They're sprinkling some sort of fairy dust on us!"

"I can see that Stiles." I said, growing irritated at him once more. I braced myself for pain, but when the dust touched my skin, all I could feel was warmth. Soon enough after this 'treatment,' I was able to feel more of my body, until finally, I was no longer paralyzed, or plagued with the weakness one would expect afterwards. Stiles was still recovering, but the weird floating things had left as soon as I got up, so I carried him with me back to the cells, sitting him near his unconscious dad.

"Do you think...she sent them?" He was referring to the girl he had been on the phone with.

"I don't how she could've." I responded, leaving to follow Scott's scent.

* * *

"My mom is dead." Said a grave Allison, as she sat on my couch and held ontothe mug of Jasmine tea I had just given her. When she said she wanted to come over to talk, I didn't realize that she was coming over with the heavy. Or even that her mom had died. Well, that would explain her abrupt absence from school.

"Oh," I said, sitting down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I wasn't sure what else to say, there's nothing really to say if something like that happens. If my mama had died, I wouldn't even want to be consoled. I'd probably be sucked into a black hole of my own feelings. But anyway, we were talking about Allison here.

"Yeah, no one knows. Not yet. My family is keeping quiet until later. Until all of this is over." The way she said 'over' made me a little nervous too. She seemed extremely determined in that second, as remnants of the sad girl that had been there just a moment ago were gone. And while feeling determination is rarely a bad thing, it really depends on what you're determined on doing. And something was telling me I wasn't going to like what she was going to be trying to do. She took a deep breath and glanced at me. "I assume you know what's going on in this little not-so-normal town?" She asked, I was a bit surprised. I thought I had been keeping my wild cards close to my chest, but I guess it was kind of obvious that I new at least something about the supernatural climate here, seeing as how I was dating Isaac and she  _was_  dating Scott and Scott didn't really seem the type to be able to keep secrets away from a pretty face.

So I nodded in response, hoping she wouldn't ask me to expound on the depth of that knowledge. 

"Well," she said, shakily, "Derek killed her." That was shocking. But then, I didn't really know Derek. I didn't really know Allison and her family that well either. I  _did_  know Isaac, and he wasn't the type to hang around killers. This brought my mind back to that first discussion that we had about Derek, about how he wasn't responsible for any of this things that he had been blamed for in the past year. Whatever Allison was basing her beliefs on, I was going to keep an impartial and open mind.

"So, how'd she die?" Geez Kagome! Way to be insensitive to her feelings. Cue forehead slap.

"Derek." Allison basically growled. Okayyyy. That didn't answer anything.

"When was this?"

"The night of Lydia's party, I had been ignoring her all day, telling her to give me some space when she said she wanted to talk. And now she's gone." She wailed. I pat her back gently, processing what she had told me. Lydia's birthday party was the night of the full moon. I didn't know Derek but according to anyone that had ever talked about him, I gathered that he had a strong sense of duty and responsibility. That being said, he wouldn't have left Isaac, Erica, and Boyd by themselves on their first full moon just to go kill Mrs. Argent for some random reason. In fact, he didn't seem the type to go in a house full of hunters at all. He wouldn't have left the baby werewolves for any reason within his power. And in fact, I had recently spoken with Isaac who had told me that Derek was there the whole time, or, at least the whole time he was awake that night. Allison's time line was way off, so I felt it was safe to assume that it wasn't Derek that killed her mom.

"I'm so sorry." I said, scooting closer. It was the only thing I could say without shooting down her hypothesis. But, my big mouth did get one last thing in. "If you were at the party when it happened, how did you know how it happened? What I mean is, who told you?"

She brushed away a few tears. "Gerard let me know what happened. And he gave me a letter my mom wrote to me." Red alert! Red alert! Anything that had to do with that old man was super shady. I did not trust him, and Allison shouldn't have either. But it wasn't my place. You can't exactly tell someone who's mom just died that she shouldn't trust her grandpa. Right now in her state of mind, I didn't think she would listen to reason anyway. All wanted to know what where Mr. Argent was during all of this. I had never met the man, but I had to have some hope left in my heart that he was nowhere near as intense or crazy as Gerard or Mrs. Argent. Cue creepy spine-tingling shiver.

"So, what did the letter say, if you don't mind me asking." I hastily amended.

"It opened my eyes." A pause. "I know what I have to do now." There was something wrong with those words. Whenever anyone utters them dormant volcanoes wake up and corpses shiver in their graves. "Werewolves are evil, disgusting creatures that need to be culled from the world." Whenever anyone uses the word 'cull,' genocides happen shortly after. All I knew is that if she even thought about laying a hand on Isaac, our tentative friendship status would be permanently terminated.

"Ummm. Allison, don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit. I mean, what about Scott?" Wrong choice of words Kagome. Apparent, 'Scott' was in and itself a trigger word.

"Overreacting? Overreacting!?" She jumped up from the couch, mug forgotten on the floor, the fragrant tea spilling out on my fresh white carpet. "They killed my mother. They will pay!" And with that she sashayed out of my apartment, calculating gleam in her eyes. This was not good. Not good at all.


	13. Kick Ass Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I've had this post ready for weeks! Weeks I tell you. It's just that there is a scene in here that I borrowed from another author, and I wanted to give credit to them before posting, like any good person would do! But then I was having such a hard time actually finding the fic and I was searching all over and I had to study and stuff and I couldn't find it...so yeah. But here it is bros. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Wow. That's heavy." I said to Isaac, who had just told me about all I had missed the last day. Apparently, Matt had been the Kanima master, but he had drowned last night after shooting up the Sheriff's department. To tell you the truth, I could totally believe that he was the killer. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for, they know how to hide their sociopathic tendencies.

"And now Scott says that Gerard is the Kanima master. Erica and Boyd told me that they'll be leaving as soon as they can tonight, they say they heard another pack out in the woods. And while I'd never leave you, I'm thinking that I should remove myself from the pack. This is not what I signed up for." He said, sighing from his place on the couch, head propped on my lap.

"I've dealt with a lot of stuff, but I can't say I know how to deal with a maniac werewolf hunter that now has his hands on a pretty powerful supernatural weapon." I mean, there was Naraku, but he wasn't a werewolf hunter. Drum roll please: Ba-dun-pssht. "All I can suggest is going over to talk with Scott. He seems like a pretty level headed teen, when Allison isn't around, and he's apparently taken to lycanthropy very well. If anyone knew what to do in a situation like this, it would be him, assuming that you don't want to talk with your alpha?" He shook his head vigorously. "Okay," I chuckled, "then Scott it is."

"I guess. But first, my lips have been feeling really lonely lately."

"They have?" I played along. He gave a pitiful nod.

"Well, I think I have something that can fix that problem." I smiled, leaning down toward him.

_some time later..._

"There's a lacrosse game tonight." He said, putting on his jacket, getting ready to leave.

"Is that so?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, and depending on how this talk with Scott goes, I might be playing in it." He shuffled, nervously.

"Are you asking me to come to the game, wearing your numbers and toting some outrageously sparkly sign that says, 'Go Isaac!'?" He blushed at the surprisingly normal thought.

"As much as I would _love_ that, I really would, I don't want to you to go to the game tonight. Things are starting to get dangerous." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you're just now noticing that?"

"No, I just- I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Alright," I conceded, "I won't go to the game, _this_ time."

"Thank you." He smiled beatifically, giving me a peck on the lips.

"One of these days Isaac Lahey, you're going to realize how little protection I really need."

"Yeah, well, hopefully not for a while." He said, as he left through my door.

* * *

My blood was thrumming through my veins like it was on fire. I wasn't sure what was going on, but my senses were going haywire, like I subconsciously knew that something big was about to happen. It was those feelings that got me off of my tush and into my bedroom, scouring my closet. I let out an excited squeal when I found what I was looking for. Moving out of my closet, I placed the wooden box on my bed and moved to open it, taking out a few things that I may or may not need tonight. I fingered the sharp _shaken_ as I placed them along my body, adding _kunai_ after. I noted that my throwing stars weren't as sharp as I'd like them, probably from disuse, but I didn't have enough time right now to dedicate to sharpening them. I'd have to put it on my to-do list. I lamented over the fact that I was going to need to be stealthy tonight, so hidden weapons only. Maybe I'd get to take my bow and _katana_ out for a spin later.

Adding a black leather jacket to my simple black top and jeans, I left the apartment complex, following the unmistakable, yet faint, aura of pain and misery in the air. Not soon after I left, I received a text message from one Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles: _Erica and Boyd trapped in Argent torture chamber. Couldn't help them. Crazy mess apparently going down in warehouse district. Should be unguarded. Help?_

Putting the cell phone back into a pocket on my jacket, I adjusted my course, this time seeking out the aura of Erica, which while wasn't extremely familiar to me I knew, and Boyd's which I had hardly come into contact with. I found myself walking into a clearing in the woods, where the charred skeleton of a large house stood in stark relief against the darkness of the woods surrounding it. Following the the stream of anguish that wasn't directly connected to the house - because really, there was plenty of residual taint - I made my way to a trap door in the back of the house where a gloomy stairwell led down. Keeping vigilantly aware of my surrounding, I eased down the stairwell, keeping close to the wall, ever step I took closer into the bowels of this chamber, a sound became clearer and clearer. Until finally, I recognized it as a keening whine of pain.

Slowly edging around the corner that I came to upon reaching the last step of the stairs, I spotted two men, two hunters, guarding a large metal door. Expanding my aura, I felt that there was a third male in the vicinity as well, but he was far enough away that he wouldn't be aware of my next movements. Neither would these two men with their backs to me. Creeping up on them, letting a star from my wrist fall into each of my hands, I pounced, hitting a pressure point in the first man's neck and slashing a minor artery in the back of his leg. His startled yelp alerted his partner, who I met head on, literally, with a head bash and a swipe of my other star. Their fallen forms may have made a almost silent 'bump' on the ground, if the acoustics of the torture chamber hadn't been so good. Their bodies and guns clattered to the floor and echoed. I stayed there, waiting for the third man to arrive. A swift kick to the stomach and chop to the neck were enough to put him out of commission. At least long enough to rescue Erica and Boyd.

I finally opened the large metal door, there was some sort of super reinforcement thing on it that only allowed it to be opened from the outside, and gasped when I saw what had happened to Boyd and Erica. Yes, this was a torture room, and yes, I had seen much worse things, but there's just something about seeing people that aren't used to this sort of thing, that are in most ways innocent to the evils of the world, that made seeing them strung up like that really hard for me. Quickly, I scanned to room for any threats, seeing none, I made my way up to where they were. Apparently, they had been attached to some sort of metal apparatus that was hooked up to a car battery? And then I got it, it was used to electrocute them. I myself was privy to more _archaic_ methods of torture. The electricity was no longer running, I guess Stiles had tried to help before he left/was kicked out, so all I had to do was get them down. They were chained to the apparatus by leather and metal cuffs, but my kunai were stronger, and ignoring the whimpering from Erica that started when I pulled out the knife, I slatted under the material and pulled, breaking the bonds on her right hand with a tear and a screech of the material. I repeated the action with her left hand, and then placing her hands on my shoulders, with the direction to hold on, I finished with her ankles.

I helped her to sit on the ground, gently untying the cloth that was being used as a gag. When it was off of her, she took a deep breath, and immediately began crying, sobbing, grabbing onto me as if I was a lifeline. I shushed her and petted her, trying to comfort her.

"Erica, I need you to let go now. I know you're scared, and in pain, but we have to get Boyd down." I pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "You don't want Boyd to hurt anymore right?" She abruptly shook her head, reluctantly releasing me. I went to Boyd to repeat the actions to get him down, it was slightly more difficult because of our great difference in body size, but I managed. I helped him over to Erica, where he collapsed, and Erica attached herself to me once more, keeping contact with Boyd through their touching thighs. I tried to muster up the purring growl I had used to comfort Shippo once upon a time, and it seemed to work, if the reactions I got were any proof. Erica froze for a moment, and then she held me tighter and gave a pitiful growl of her own, and Boyd, quiet, shy Boyd, just grabbed my hand, which I squeezed reassuringly.

"Okay, we can stay here for a little while longer, but we have to leave soon. We can go to my apartment and I'll fix you guys right up." After a few more moments of comfort and some gently coaxing, were started the trek back to my home, where I started to take care of their wounds. That is, until I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I knew that I had to find Isaac. I left Erica and Boyd with a 'be right back' and 'make yourself at home' and hopped on my bike following the tug on my heart. Soon enough, I made it to the warehouse district, possibly the same one Stiles' had mentioned in his text. I dismounted, and quickly made my way around the first few abandoned buildings until I found the one that I wanted. If I had been a demon, my instincts would have gone haywire and Allison would have been dead. No doubt about it. Because there she was, a girl I called friend, shooting arrows at Isaac, my Isaac, my mate. Unacceptable. I knew that her grief from her mother's death was strong, but nothing short of demonic possession would have been a good enough reason for her to attack someone that was mine.

And Isaac, he sat there trying to pull out her arrows, in the shadows of the warehouse, everyone else's focus was on the center of the room, the Kanima, Scott, and the other hunters. And Allison sat here trying to pick off who she deemed the weakest link. And she let another arrow fly, walking closer, but it didn't hit its mark. It didn't have time to hit its mark, because I was there, and the arrow had been severed in half by my dagger.

"Kagome." Isaac groaned. "You shouldn't-"

"Hush." I said gently to him, eyes never straying from Allison.

"You should listen to him." She said, all bitter words and scowled mouth. "You should go."

"And you should know that what you thought was going to happen tonight, right now, is not going to happen anymore. You should know that you're out of your league." She smiled a taunting smile. She didn't believe me. That was unhealthy for her.

"I'll be the judge of that." She moved into a battle stance, large knife in hand.

"I guess that makes me the jury and the executioner then." Kunai gracing both of my hands. I never moved, waiting for her. She ran at me, head on, brash like Inuyasha. Strength, but no form. She wanted me to get frightened, to move, so that she could get to Isaac, her target. But I had seen beings that inspired the things that went bump in the night, she was just a speck of dust in the wind. But I could feel Isaac getting antsy, his instinct to protect was probably gnawing at the forefront of his mind, so I guess I just needed to show him why he shouldn't be worried for me.

She swiped the knife at my right side, and I dodged, grabbing onto her and using her momentum to swing her back the way she came from. I was playing with her, sure, but only because as soon as our blades met, she would finally understand the severe disadvantage she was at. You didn't get trained by the Aristocratic Assassin just to lose to a mere _human._ I elbowed her in the kidney as she fell to the hard concrete in a crouch. Frowning even more, she pulled another knife from a leg holster, and swung them both at me, aiming for my stomach. I deflected her with rapid strikes to her wrist. She was getting extremely angry, not being able to touch me at all, she tried a tricky move, aiming down with her knives after coming from the sides so many times. I decided it was time to end the little spat. As she brought her knives down, I brought my kunai up and through them. Her metal shattered, leaving only the handles intact. She stared at her hands in shock. Taking advantage of her focus being elsewhere, I kicked her legs from underneath her, making her fall on her knees, and held my kunai across her throat, letting them rest on the skin so she could feel them.

We were forehead to forehead, blue eyes locked on brown, she was down, I was upright with my back to Isaac, protecting him.

"I am going to remove my blades, and you are going to walk away." I told her. After a tense stare-down, she nodded as much as she was able with my weapons to her throat. I slowly moved my blades away, and in a very stupid last act, she was back up on her feet, grabbing my wrist and trying to use my own weapon against me. With a quick twist of my wrist, hers was broken, and I was free. I stepped back, swinging my leg around and high, kicking her chest in a move that pushed her a good ways away and back into the section of the warehouse that had the most fighting going on. Before she could get up, a scaly green tail wrapped around her neck and pulled her up. I dismissed those going ons and returned to Isaac, who was looking at me with wide-eyes.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could take care of yourself." He finally said, a smile trying to edge onto his face, the pain making it stay away.

"Of course not. Now let me take care of you." I responded, moving to remove the arrows that riddled his body and heal the other random gashes. As I worked, I felt someone watching me, but they held no threat, so I didn't pay them any attention. I stayed with Isaac until the fight wrapped up, when he told me his alpha was coming to check on him. I went back to my apartment, and when I got there, it was empty, save for a note from Boyd and Erica that read,

_Beacon Hills doesn't feel safe anymore, we can't stay there with an Alpha that doesn't know what he's doing, and random creatures that pop out of nowhere. We'll still be looking for a new pack, hopefully we'll find one soon so we don't have to be teenage runaways forever. Whatever happens, you'll always be part of our little pack Kagome. Thank you so much for saving our lives and giving us another chance. Maybe we'll meet again in the future._

_\- Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd_

* * *

Weeks passed, summer came, at Isaac and I were closer than ever. But I still hadn't heard from Erica or Boyd, no one had. And it worried me, worried us. Isaac's alpha, who I finally realized was this kinda-angry-big-brother-figure Derek, and the remainder of his pack, which included Isaac and Peter (Scott gave me that information), periodically left town to search for their missing members, never having any luck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really like how the chapter ended, but I didn't know what else to do...(cries). Don't worry, the next chapter is better, and it's starts off Season 3. Whoop whoop. If you don't like how I portrayed Allison, too bad, but seriously, that girl is so rude. She says she loves Scott, but as soon as her shady grandpa whispers a few things in her ear she does a complete 180. Craziness.
> 
> I want to give a shout out to TheLastTactician from Archive of Our Own for the whole Kagome saving Erica and Boyd from the torture chamber scene. She has an awesome Fem!Stiles story - Give you a Reason (To Stay) where while Stiles is down there, she saves them. And I loved it, so I had to use it. Sorry, but at the same time I'm crediting you for it so hopefully it's all good. :)
> 
> If you read her's and then read mine, you can totally see that it's the gist of the idea that I took, but I still had some background Stiles action in there. You'll see it.
> 
> Ren!


End file.
